Hero of Kiri
by PandaGX
Summary: Naruto has been neglected for his twin sister, Mito. The one that holds the chakra of the Kyuubi. Naruto hold's the fox's soul in him. His parents neglect sent Naruto into the world alone and unloved. Out there, he found what he wanted and he will achieve his dream of being a hero. #Neglected Naruto #Mass Harem #Mass Crossover #OPNaruto [ABADON] Lost interest in it, completely. :(
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author Note: This is a rewrite of Hero of Kiri. It will contain many of the same stuff that I'm reusing from the original. There will be some improvement.**

 **Warning: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story.**

* * *

 **I don't own these anime:**

 **Naruto**

 **Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

Five years ago, the Kyuubi escaped, but was subdued. Today is day of the Kyuubi's Festival. The day that the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, defeated and sealed him. During the night the kyuubi got free, the Hokage's twins were born. The twins of the hokage are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto looks more like his mother with the red hair and oddly enough gray/steel eyes and Mito is born with Minato's blonde hair and eyes.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Where is the masked man?" Kushina asked tiredly.

"Don't worry, I drove him away. We need to focus on resealing the kyuubi" Reassured Minato. "I have an idea. We have to seal them into the twins." said Minato.

"NO! They shouldn't bear the fate of being a jinchuuriki! It full of loneliness and pain. I don't want them to face that kind of pain!" Kushina screamed at Minato.

"We will be there for them. No matter what, we will protect them from all the pain and loneliness. They will grow up strong and happy so we can be proud of." replied Minato.

"I trust you." Answered back after a minute of thought.

"The only way for my plan to work, is by splitting the Kyuubi's chakra into yin and yang. With the soul remove from it. You will be receiving the yin portion so the extraction process doesn't kill you and the yang will be sealed into Mito because she most likely inherit your ability to suppress the kyuubi. And the soul would go to Naruto." said Minato.

"Why?" whispered Kushina. "Why! Why does Naruto have to be involved! He doesn't need to bear the burden! I can take the soul myself!" Screamed Kushina when she heard Naruto will become a jinchuriki as well. Believing only Mito and herself is enough. She wants to spare him the burden of being a jinchuriki of any form.

"This is the only way for all of us make it out alive. It's this or I use the **Reaper Death Seal**. Like I said, they won't be growing up alone. I know this is selfish on my part, but I want all of us to be together. With me alive, I can better protect you and the kids from Iwa and the likes of Danzo." replied Minato.

"Fine let's do this" Kushina reluctantly replied.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Naruto just sit on top of the Hokage mountain. On top of Third Hokage's head.

"Stupid villagers" whispered Naruto. "They can't tell the difference between a bijuu and a demon." Throughout his life, Naruto was forgotten by his family. They were too busy paying attention and training Mito into controlling Kyuubi' chakra. She is the one with the burden. Many villagers noticed that Naruto wasn't given any form of love or affection from them. ' _Hey, the hokage-sama would never ignore anyone right? So that must mean he really is the Kyuubi with his power gone_.' A painful memory that Naruto recalled.

The villagers and several shinobis would constantly hunt Naruto down on their 'Fox Hunt' and leave him on death's door. They refused to give them the mercy of death. Many believe that torturing the boy that imprison the soul of the beast would be good punishment for the beast. Not knowing or caring that they are hurting the son of the Hokage. However, they didn't see him as the Hokage's son, but saw him as the Kyuubi himself.

Occasionally, the Sandaime (Third Hokage) would visit Naruto. He is one of the few that would give him the attention that all children need. He is the one of the few that taught Naruto how to read and write when his parents and Godparents, Tsunade and Jiraiya, would teach Mito. He would always question them that if Mito needed all those teachers. They would reply with a 'yes' and not care that Naruto is left out of a the lessons. Naruto would always call the Sandaime, jiji(Grandpa) whenever he sees the kind, old, _perverted_ hokage.

When Naruto was 5, he would ask the Sandaime if he was a demon, as the villagers would call him as they chase him with kunai and pitchfork. The Sandaime would tell him that demons are like humans _._ They live like humans, but due to their power and appearance, they were viewed as evil creature. True demons are those that do great evil deeds. That apply to everyone, not a specie.

He told Naruto that the kyuubi and the other bijuus are only mass concentrated chakra that became sentient. They took on the appearances of demons because they prefer that appearance.

 **"Don't worry kit. I'm still with you."** Kurama told Naruto.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Kill the demon!"

"We have to make sure it doesn't poison the mind of our Hokage!"

"DIE YOU STUPID DEMON!"

Yelled out by the _good_ people of Konoha, during one of their fox hunt. Naruto laid down in a pool of his own blood. Waiting it for it to all end. Only to look up and see he was in a sewer.

" **Come here."** said an eerie voice.

Naruto followed the voice into a caged room.

" **So you are my jailor."** said the kyuubi.

"Y-y-you are t-the k-k-kyuubi?" asked a frighten Naruto, but not being scared from the kyuubi. It is from the villagers recent attack **.**

 **"Why, yes I am human. Now release me if you want the pain to stop."** ordered the kyuubi.

"Okay" Naruto replied after he calmed down from the attack.

 _ **blink blink**_

" **You do know that this will kill you and set me free to do whatever I want."** he said " **That include killing your mother and sister to get my chakra back."** He bluffed.

"I don't care. A family is people who love you unconditionally, blood related or not. They can die for all I care." answered back

 **"Why?"** the kyuubi ask curiously.

"There is only pain in my life and very little love. I can't stand it anymore. I just want a family that would be there and protect me. Nothing else matter to me."

" **You do know that I'm the mightiest bijuu to ever walk this earth. I'm full of anger and malice. I could very well destroy the world."** continue to question his odd host.

"Why?"

" **Why what kit?"**

"Why are you full an anger? Anger doesn't appear from nowhere. You can't be born angry. Something had to happen to make you angry."

' **This human is smarter than others already.'** thought the kyuubi

" **Betrayal. Did you know that betrayal is the most common way to make anyone angry. Especially humans. I was betrayed once by you filthy humans"** answered kyuubi.

"You are right. Betrayal does make people be angry. But why me." he whispered the last part. " I don't feel angry." he said as he start to tear up. " I only feel pain and sadness. I know my family betrayed me, but I feel nothing for them. Not jealously. Not anger. Not pity or sadness. Only nothing. WHY. WHY. WHY. WHY." cried out Naruto weeping in front of the kyuubi.

' **This kit, can he be the one that father talked about. The one to bring peace to all of us. The one to accept of no matter the difference.'** thought the kyuubi. To see a child that hold no malice for the parents that betrayed him is something odd.

" **Kit, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I never fell under controlled, then you won't be in so much pain"** the kyuubi said in a way to test him.

"Under-controlled?" he asked as he pay attention to the fox.

" **Some Uchiha in a mask put me under a powerful genjutsu after extracting me from your mother. Nothing was of my doing. There was a brief moment that I was trying to get away from the village to protect my freedom, but your, father stopped me and sealed me up**." The Kyuubi answered.

"It's not your fault then. It's the Uchiha fault and Minato's fault." Naruto said as he refuses don't care. They want to hurt me no matter what." answered back.

' **He really is the one that father spoke about. The one to understand another.'** thought the kyuubi.

" **Wipe your nose kit. Don't shed a tear for anyone part of this village. They aren't worry of you. To tell you what, I'll be your friend."** said kyuubi with a genuine smile.

"Really. You want to be my friend" said Naruto while wiping his tears away.

" **My friends call me Kurama. If you ever need help or need someone to talk to you, I'll be there."** replied Kurama.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

From that day they became friends. Of course, Naruto would only trust his new friend's identity to the Sandaime, Itachi, Mikoto and the Ichiraku family. Of course, they freaked out when Naruto told them, but Naruto brought them into his mindscape to talk to Kurama. After a few chitchat, they accepted Kurama's existence and friendship with Naruto. Itachi and the Sandaime became worry of the masked Uchiha because Minato reported that the fox escaped. He nevered mention a masked Uchiha in his report.

"Thanks Kurama, but I only want the pain to be gone." Said Naruto

" **I blame the toads. They are the one blabbing about the prophecy that the old man mentioned. You humans don't realize that if you intentionally interfere, you'll only make it worse."** Said Kurama believing the fault lies with the toad that caused so much pain for his friend.

"They thought they were helping. But still, they do hold some responsibility." said Naruto.

"Besides Minato and Kushina are at fault too. With my so called _godparents_." said Naruto with a little bit of venom. Believing them not to be family anymore, due the neglect. His sister decided not to acknowledge his existence, so he doesn't view her as a sister. Though, she only does that to make sure Naruto is safe. Believing that close interaction with Kurama would make her lose control of his chakra. She really cares for her onii-chan. _Cough cough, brother complex cough cough._ However, nobody knows that Kurama already have chakra. Naruto's chakra to be exact.

One day, a mysterious person saved Naruto from one of his beatings and offer him a choice. To give him another power source. After an experiment, Naruto is became capable of wielding prana, or more commonly known as magic. Prana is a rare power source that was forgotten by most of the world. He would use both prana and chakra, but Naruto could only use chakra when Kurama allows it to him because it is being used to refill Kurama's chakra. Other than that, he uses mainly magic now.

Then came the problem. Naruto doesn't know any abilities or training method with prana. The mysterious person offered to teach him two magic technique. One technique of Naruto's choosing and another of that he inherited from the experiment. Naruto learn to harness the power he inherited and chosen to learn Unlimited Blade Work. The mysterios person pointed out his similar redhair and steel eyes to a certain hero. The story of Emiya Shirou. Hearing his story, he fell in love with the hero and his ability. Naruto always love swords and wanted to learn kenjutsu, but sadly, Kushina refuse to teach him. She wanted to teach Mito the art of the sword. Naruto kept his new secret ability from his friend, knowing the danger of any leak could become a problem. _Cough cough Danzo_. Kurama was also impressed how well Naruto learn magic. He was a natural mage.

"There's the demon" yelled the group of civilians and shinobi on their usual fox hunt.

'Run' thought Naruto. Still not wanting to hurt anyone unless he had to.

 _ **Many miles outside of Konoha**_

Naruto ran as fast as he could, to escaped the proud hunters of the fox hunt. He manage to lose the civilians once he got out of the village, but the shinobis were still determine to get rid of this so called demon.

"Get back here you demon"

"Take your death like a man"

The chunin of konoha yelled at him.

"Why is he so fast!? I don't see him using chakra at all!"

Yelled a confused Hyuuga. It was true. Ever since our mysterious person decided to take pity on our redheaded hero. He wasn't using the now Kurama's chakra because he wanted Kurama to regain his power to feel complete. Naruto would only use chakra in desperate time. He still had prana, but he still believe that he shouldn't kill the shinobis. Well not yet.

The Jonin leading the hunt got tired of the chase and decided to end it. He realize that they were getting close to the border and they can't let news of a fox hunt escape Konoha. Unfortunately or fortunately for Naruto, several traveling merchants saw these fox hunts and took pity on Naruto. They didn't know about him having Kurama's soul in him, but in their eyes, Konoha has fallen from grace. Throughout the Elemental Nation, people began to whisper about Konoha being child beaters. They already lost many escort mission and reputation, but not enough high paying jobs to make them really be concerned with. Some people only care if Konoha have the skills to complete the mission. Back to the chase, the jonin threw a **fireball jutsu** at Naruto. Getting tired of being drop off at the shinigami's door step, Naruto decided it was time to fight back.

" **I am the bone of my sword..."** whispered Naruto as he face the fire ball.

" **Rho Aias!** " Yelled Naruto when the seven flower petal shield appeared and block fire ball.

"What the hell is that!?" Yelled an angry jonin. Not wanting to believe that the demon can do something great. However, Naruto was grazed by a kunai that was thrown by the Hyuuga at his side. It only hit his head and knock him out. Rho Aias disappeared as soon as Naruto fell to the ground. Even with all the training he had, it didn't matter to experience on the battlefield.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Konoha shinobi close to my border and trying to kill a child." A voice came out of the forest.

 _ **Flashback**_

Yagura, the current Mizukage, along with his bodyguard, Ao, were passing by after a meeting with a minor village for an alliance. Sadly, said alliance failed.

"Mizukage-sama, there are Konoha shinobi close by." said Ao, when he use his byakugan to check ahead.

"What is shinobis from the Konoha doing close to the border of Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water)?" question Yagura. Believing it to be a scouting party that the Hokage plan to act against Kirigakure. The Mizukage was cautious enough to not cause trouble for others, but this situation is something else.

"They are... trying to kill ... a boy... a redheaded boy... with whiskers?" said a very surprise Ao. Not believing that Konoha would do something like this. They were said to be the kindest village out of all, but here they are hunting him down like a dog.

"The boy seems like he is in trouble. I have never seen any Konoha shinobi do this before." continued Ao.

"Are you sure this is Konoha and not some other village pretending to be konoha?" ask a equally confuse Yagura.

"Positive. There is a Hyuuga with them, but seem to focus on the boy to notice us."

"Well let's get a closer look. Shall we." said Yagura.

As both men, well man and midget, come closer to see what was happening.

" **Rho Aias!"** Naruto shouted.

"What was that?" whispered Ao while staring at Rho Aias with aww.

"I don't know, but what konoha is doing is cruel. I won't allow this to go on anymore." he said.'Also I want to know about the seven petal flower he summoned. Looks powerful.' Yagura thought. Yagura may be a kage and paranoid, but he isn't a cruel man. He still values the life of another.

" **The boy is special. I sense that he is capable of using prana, something far other and better than chakra. Also I sense something else within the boy."** said the Sanbi, or more commonly known to Yagura, Isobu. Getting Yagura's attention and interest in the boy.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Well, I'm waiting" said the now identified voice, Yagura.

"Who the hell are you brat?" questioned a chunin.

"This is shinobi affair. Go back home and get yourself a glass of milk and plate of cookies" said the Jounin with a smug

An angry tick mark appeared on Yagura's forehead.

"Back in my days, shinobi would respected their Kage. Even if it isn't their own." said a sighing Ao.

 _This would be the perfect time to have Danzo's root come out, but ... I have Danzo believing that Naruto is worthless and shouldn't be bothered with._

"What! He is the Mizukage!" shouted the Jonin when he recognize Ao's headband.

"Well, I'm waiting." growled Yagura, still angry about the previous comment.

After a pause to get over their surprising with the Mizukage being so short.

"We are here killing a demon. Mizukage-sama. You don't have to worry. We are saving our village and the world from his kind." said the Jounin, proudly.

"That means you are here to kill me too then." said Yagura, when he heard that demon comment. Now realizing Naruto to be a jinchuuriki. Or so he thought. " **Coral Palm!"** yelled out Yagura with the intention to kill the konoha shinobis. Still angry at the insult of his height and to people like himself. The group of konoha shinobis were encase with coral and killing them with it.

"How is the boy?" question Yagura.

"Fine sir. Seems to be chakra exhaustion and a slight hit to the head" said Ao, believing it to be chakra exhaustion, unaware that is it really prana exhaustion. Naruto used a lot of prana to get away and his body is too young to handle a lot with pacing himself.

"Good destroy the shinobis' body and grab the Hyuuga and the boy. We can always use another byakugan." ordered Yagura.

Ao went over to check on the Hyuuga.

"We can't sir. It's a branch family member." said Ao.

"Too bad. It won't really make a difference at the end. The boy seems to be special and worth more. Destroy the bodies, so it can't be lead to us." said Yagura. While Ao started putting paper bomb on the bodies.

" **Katsu** " Ao said in order to detonate the paper bomb. Leaving no evidence that Naruto or the Mizukage been in the area.

 _ **Time skip 3 days in Kirigakure Kiri's Hospital**_

 _ **"**_ Where am I?" groggily stated by a now awake Naruto.

" **Don't worry kit. We are safe. My younger sibling Isobu jinchuriki took us in. I already spoken to them about our situation."** said Kurama.

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _In the Bijuus mindscape_

" **So brother, how has it been."** Kurama ask awkwardly. Not wanting to admit to his younger sibling that he found a host worthy of him. The proud kitsune would become the laughing stock of the family. The one that says humans are weak and worthless all the time, now accepted a young boy.

 **"Cut to the chase Kurama. Why do you have so little chakra and what is up with your host."** replied Isobu.

 _One long explanation later_

" **So the gaki(brat) had it rough, huh."** Isobu asked.

 **"Yup, the kit even amazed me to last that long before I introduce myself."** Kurama replied.

"I will allow the boy to become part of Kiri." Yagura said gladly. Listening to Kurama's story, he felt the need to help his kin, even if he isn't a full bijuu. No children should go through that.

" **Thanks brat"**

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! I'M AN ADULT" Yagura yelled at Kurama. While Isobu sweat drop. He really doesn't like it when people talk about his height.

" **Hehehe. You are a brat compared to me"** Kurama answered back calmly. While Yagura reluctantly accepted. Very reluctantly.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"So that what happen." said Naruto

" **Ya, he wa-"** Kurama said while interrupted.

Yagura walked in.

"How are you doing Naruto" said Yagura

"I'm fine. Thank you for taking me Mizukage-sama. Kurama already told me." replied Naruto.

"It's no problem. Seeing as you have this 'prana', it could become very powerful. I know I'm doing this for Kiri, but this can also benefit you. There is another Uzumaki living in Kiri that agreed to adopt you. You can have a family that loves you here, blood and not blood related." Yagura stated.

"I will take the offer to stay. Mizukage-sama" replied, after a minute to think about it.

"Yagura. People like us should stick together." Yagura responded.

"Okay. Yagura" Naruto with a big grin that many haven't seen.

 _knock knock_

"Come in" Yagura said.

A beautiful lady with auburn hair, green eyes and an amazing figure came in. The doctors outside couldn't stop staring at her. Only to be disappointed when she closed the door.

"Who are you lady?" ask Naruto innocently with a fox grin.

She dove right for him and started hug him in between her large breast.

"AWWWWWW! You are so adorable! I'll take him!" shouted like a fangirl.

"Ahem. This Naruto, is your new mother, Terumi Mei."

"R-really. Are you going to be m-my k-kaachan." said a frighten Naruto. Not wanting this to be a cruel prank.

"AWWWWW! Of course! No mother would never hate a boy like you!" screamed out Mei, with glee.

"Now Naruto, Mei will be taking care of you, but you will see me as well as other member of kiri." Yagura said happily when witnessing a moment akin to a mother finding her lost son.

"THANK YOU! Thank you!" cried Naruto. While embracing Mei. "I promise to make both of you proud. Watch out world, Terumi Naruto is going to take the world be storm dattebayo." Naruto screamed out into the room. Not realizing he said his verbal tic that he work so hard to keep under control. Mei only hugging him harder till he pass out due to lack of oxygen. While Yagura watch a new family born.

'Indeed, watch out world. Naruto is going to change things here. Especially you, konoha, Naruto may hold no real grudge base on what Kurama told me, but I will make sure you don't hurt him again.' Yagura thought still laughing at Naruto's situation, while some doctors look through the door's window with a jealous glare at Naruto.

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 **AN: Hope it an improvement. I will review the other chapter that I saved and edit and improve if I can. Expect another soon because most are already written.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Hero Arrives to Wave

**Author Note: This is a rewrite of Hero of Kiri. It will contain many of the same stuff that I'm reusing from the original. There will be some improvement.**

 **Warning: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story.**

* * *

 **I don't own these anime:**

 **Naruto**

 **Fate/Stay Night**

 **The Testament of Sister New Devil**

* * *

 _ **Timeskip 9 years. In the Land of Waves. On the unfinished bridge**_

On the bridge, covered in mist, laid a battle. A battle between konoha shinobi and missing ninjas from kirigakure. Tazuna, the bridge builder, hired konoha shinobis for protection. Team 7, a team full a recently graduated genin. The team consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Mito Namikaze ( **AN: I don't like using the multiple last name. It annoys me a lot. The dad's last name goes to the kid, not the mother's last name. But they are still considered an** **Uzumaki** ) with their jounin instructor, Kakashi Hatake. When they ran into the demon brothers, they sent word back to konoha and Minato sent Kushina as backup. Sending an S-rank ninja would be perfect protection for the konoha's princess. However, they ran into more than they can take. Zabuza Momochi came to kill Tazuna. An A-rank, bording S-rank ninja came for Tazuna. Kakashi beated him, but Haku Yuki, she came in to rescue him.

After resting up, they battled on the bridge, but Zabuza decided to bring in the rest of his crew. Along came Mangetsu Hozuki and his little brother, Suigetsu. Kushina was planning to take out Zabuza with Kakashi, but when she saw Mangetsu, another S-rank shinobi, came in, she was forced to take him on. Kushina was losing the battle and she was forced to use Kurama's yin chakra. Her kenjutsu was no match against the man that mastered all of Kiri's legendary seven swords. While the adult fought, Haku and Suigetsu fought against the rest of team 7. They were no match. Haku was faster than them and Suigetsu was stronger. Unfortunately for our Kiri's heroes, Mito use Kurama's chakra and turn the tides. It was a deadly battle, but it ended up with a draw. Mangetsu defeated Kushina in her half-controlled state, and Zabuza defeated Kakashi when a look at his genins. They were about to end it all, but...

"Good job Demon of the Mist. You got them, but we have another problem." said a short man.

"Gato, what are you doing here? I'm doing the job." growled Zabuza. He doesn't like him much.

"I'm here to save money. An army of mercenary is cheaper than you shinobi. You ninjas are all tired out and are easy picking!" yelled Gato with a smug.

'Dammit, he's right! We can't kill all of those thugs.' thought Kushina, Kakashi, Zabuza, and Mangetsu.

"Damn you Gato!" yelled Tazuna.

"Well then kill-" Gato yelled, but was interrupted by a mist appearing out of nowhere. "What the hell?!" he shouted as the mist already blinded him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" an unknown voice shouted from the mist.

"What the hell is going on!?" Gato shouted as he began to panic. Then the mist lifted to show a group of Kiri hunter-ninja standing all around him.

'Dammit! They caught up!' thought Zabuza and Mangetsu with panic in their voice or in this case, thought.

"Gato, these shinobi are for us to deal with, not you." The leader of the hunter ninja said.

"Of course." He said as he told his man to stand down and back away.

"Taichou, you can come out now." said the leading hunter. As a boy came out.

'SHIT IT'S HIM' thought the two swordsman. They knew who from Kiri would would wear that outfit.

'He is the captain' thought all the konoha shinobi. The genin woke up already wondering the same thing.

Then another person came out right behind the boy. A blond girl with a nice figure, but not as Mei and long blond hair wearing her standard Kumo(cloud) uniform.( **AN: Yugito is 14 years old now. Same age as Naruto and the other genin. Plus Suigetsu and Haku** ). The boy is a redhead wearing some odd outfit and a mask for protection.( **Archer's outfit from Fate/Stay Night** )

'He is the captain, b-but he is so young. About the same age as the genins' thought Kushina and Kakashi.

'He's here' thought a frighten Zabuza and Mangetsu. While Suigetsu was indifferent about his appearance and Haku look at him with a little bit a lust.

"Good job Ryu" the now known leading hunter-nin, Ryu. "It's good to see Suigetsu, Haku-chan, Zabuza-senpai, and Mangestu-senpai." said the redhead.

"What are you doing here gaki!" Zabuza shouted. Believing that he was here to kill them.

"Did Yagura sent you to finish us" said a calm Mangetsu, but he was panicking in the inside.

"No, Yagura-niisan forgave you guys." shocking the two. "By order of the Terumi Mei, the fifth Mizukage, Zabuza, Haku, and the Hozuki brothers, are pardon for their crimes against the fourth Mizukage. You guys are to resume your duty for Kiri" said the redhead with authority.

"WHAT!?" said the missing-nin and konoha ninjas.

"But why!?" screamed Zabuza. "Yagura is one of your precious people. I know you. You would kill us on the spot after out attempted assassination."

"You are right. I would kill you right here right now." making the air very tense. "However he was sick and needed to be stop." said the redhead calmly.

"What! How does getting sick make you start a bloodline purge. Even your own mother was his target, but not you. What kind of disease make a guy like that!" shouted a confused Suigetsu. Kakashi and Kushina, thinking the same thing. The whole world was aware with Yagura's purge on Bloodline users.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you guys in front in enemies." said the redhead when he pointed to those wearing Konoha headbands. "If you come back peacefully, I can tell you when we get back." the redhead said cheeky.

"I'm in" said Haku diving in to embrace her ex-boyfriend.

"I really don't like how you are in the Clan Restoration Act." said the blonde kumo girl with an angry tick mark on her head.

"Just deal with it. Plus, I dated him first." said a slightly annoyed Haku. "Who are you by the way?" Haku knew that the boy was under the CRA because it was ordered before the purge, so she already accepted the fact that she had to share him.

"I'm Yugito Nii. I'm his fiancee." The now confirmed kunoichi, Yugito said. Making Haku narrowing her eyes at Yugito.

 **"** Wow. The bastard is already creating a harem" said Suigetsu with a mocking tone. 'Girls are just a pain. I'll find one later.' thought Suigetsu when seeing how troublesome they are.

* * *

A lazy pineapple head watching clouds suddenly sneeze.

"Troublesome"

* * *

"HEY. I didn't do it on purpose." yelled the redhead trying to defend himself.

"Wow, I'm surprise your mother haven't killed you yet." said a mocking Zabuza.

"I'm so proud of my kohai. He created a harem without trying" said a proud Mangetsu, while wiping a fake tear.

"Well now that is done with. It is time to do my other job." said the redhead.

"You still want to be a hero, gaki?" ask Zabuza.

"Of course." nodded the redhead. The redhead step toward Gato, that was watching the whole scene with his army.

"Gato, I order you to leave and stop harming innocent people of Nami no Kuni(Land of Waves)" said the hero.

"Really, even if you're from kiri, I can kill you all and get away with it." said a smug Gato. While his army shouting 'ya'.

"So be it then." the hero said while reaching into his shadow and his hand passing into the Land of Shadow ruled by Scathach. Pulling out a red spear, unleashing an unimaginable amount of bloodlust onto the bridge.

"Leave now or die" ordered the hero pointing the red spear at his him.

'Gae Bolg. It's game over if he is pulling that out' thought all kiri shinobi. While everyone else was frightened by how much bloodlust the spear produced.

'Impossible. The kyuubi couldn't produce this much 14 years ago.' thought Kushina and Kakashi with fear.

'How does that wannabe hero have such a weapon! A weapon like that only belongs to an elite like me.' thought an angry/jealous Uchiha.

'No way' Mito look with aww.

"Meet your doom, Gae Bolg, the demonic cursed spear. Given to me by Scathach-chan" said the proud hero. 'Who?' Konoha ninjas thought. Believing that they knew everyone and everything in the world.

"Ohhh. So it's Scathach-'chan' now and not Scathach-'sensei'" said Zabuza in a teasing voice.

"Another harem member. And a teacher at that. Like I said, I'm so proud of you. Don't worry, I will be at your funeral next month." said a joking Mangetsu, while the brothers laugh at his soon to be misfortunate talent at attracting girls.

"S-s-shut up!" yelled the embarrassed hero.

The girls looking at our hero dangerously.

"Enough of this. What are you kiri shinobi going to do?" yelled an annoyed Gato.

"This is the taichou doing, not kiri" Ryu said.

The hero getting into a stance that look like a dog about to attack. ( **AN: This scene is similar to how Archer block Gae Bolg from Lancer in the show** )

"Last chance" said the hero.

"There is no way a brat like you can kill an army -" said a laughing Gato, but was interrupted when the hero dash to Gato. The hero dash so fast that it was almost like instant teleportation. Of course the shinobi could tell that it was pure speed.

'SO FAST! FASTER THAN MINATO-KUN/SENSEI HIRAISHIN! AND NO MARKERS. HE IS DANGEROUS' thought Kushina and Kakashi with terror in their mind. They thought Minato was the best/fastest shinobi alive, but now he is not after seeing the young hero.

The hero then suddenly jump backward doing backflips in the air and froze when charging Gae Bolg. Gathering a lot of prana and bloodlust, Gato wet himself.

"KILL THEM ALL! JUST KILL THEM ALL!" Yelled a scared Gato, now running away. The army started to charge, but the hunter ninja were relaxed. Enjoying a rare moment that their taichou use rarely. Naruto wanted to show off to the girls mainly and show to Konoha that he and Kiri is powerful.

"That spears never miss. It breaks the sound barrier, hell I can bet that it is faster than Konoha's Hokage's hiraishin." Zabuza said to the Konoha shinobi.

'No way' thought Sakura and Mito.

'Not good. If Minato-kun is really slower. Konoha is in trouble.' thought Kushina.

'The boy looks familiar. Can it be _him_.' thought Kakashi hopefully.

'Dam you loser. I deserve that power.' thought the always angry Sasuke.

" **GAE BOLG!"** yelled the hero while throwing it, aiming at Gato's heart.

As soon as everyone blink after the flash of red light from Gae Bolg, they look at Gato, the spear already killed him and the army in between him and Gato. Blood and limbs scattered on the bridge. Everyone was at a disbelief.

"No matter how many times I see it. It is always impressive taichou." said an impress Ryu with all kiri shinobi and Yugito nodding in agreement.

'It's just as fast, if not faster than the Hiraishin. Also very powerful.' thought a fearful Kushina. She is still madly in love with Minato, so she doesn't want anything bad to happen to him.

'DAMN YOU. I NEED THAT POWER TO KILL _HIM_!' thought out by an even more jealous Sasuke.

'Please let this kid be Naruto' thought Kakashi. He misses seeing the little guy.

Gae Bolg sank into the shadows, returning to Scathach's home.

"Ryu, you guys clean up the mess." said the hero.

"Yes sir" saluted Ryu and the other hunters.

Tazuna ran up to him and hug him, while crying tears of happiness.

"Thank you. Thank you. If there is anything I can do for you, just name it." said a happily crying Tazuna.

"Nothing. Like Ryu said, this was my personal job. I decided to save this country. I always wanted to be a hero, so there is nothing you need to repay. I'm happy to help." said the hero.

"Even though, at least I should get the name of Wave's new hero." said a happy Tazuna.

He took off his mask, shocking Mito, Kushina, and Kakashi.

"The name is Terumi, Terumi Naruto." the now identified hero said.

"NARUTO!" yelled in surprise by Kakashi, Mito, and Kushina.

"Good even Kakashi, Mito-san, Kushina-san. How are you doing?" ask Naruto as if nothing has happen at all. Like the past 9 years never happen and they came to say 'hi'. The hunter-nin just sweat drop at their captain's antic. He could act the most casual in any kind of situation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HOW ARE YOU DOING', WHY ARE YOU WITH KIRI!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE AND NOT ASK US FOR HELP!? WE ARE FAMILY! WHY-" Kushina was cut off in her rant towards Naruto.

"We are not family Kushina-san. We were never family in the first place. At best, we were strangers living in the same building." said Naruto with a neutral tone. As Kushina begin to tear up, by her former son's word. Kakashi wanted to say something, but he knew that Naruto was right and she needed to hear this.

"Onii-chan, please come back! I promise we will be a family. Please, just come back home." begged Mito.

"Mito-san we are not family. Also your home was the birthplace for me. A home is a place where you feel safe. A home is where you know you are loved by the people there. A home is where you can sleep without nightmares. Kiri is my home. Konoha is my birthplace. Being born in Konoha doesn't make it my home." said Naruto in a passive tone, but got more passionate when he mention 'home'. Once again, Kakashi wanted to step in, but Naruto was right, again. After a minute of silent to let it sink in and let the Namikaze women to cry.

"Hey, Naruto. Have you been eating well?" Kakashi ask like how Naruto greeted them. Causing several to sweat drop at the scene. It was the same greeting as Naruto's.

Naruto ran up to him and gave him a hug. Kushina and Mito felt heartbroken when they saw Naruto do that to Kakashi instead of them. "I miss you Kakashi-nii!" Naruto yelled as he embrace the few people of Konoha that was nice to him. "Also kaa-chan has been limiting my ramen intake." Naruto said with a pout.

Kakashi and the kiri shinobi, that include Yugito, only laugh at him. They were aware of his frightening love for ramen. Death would be more merciful compared to taking away ramen, well in Naruto's opinion anyway.

"Sorry Kakashi-nii, but I can't hang out longer than I wanted. Kaa-chan will be mad at me when she finds out about Konoha finding out about me. No offense." said Naruto.

"None taken" said an understanding Kakashi.

"I might see you in at the Chunin exam though. Also tell everyone that I said 'hi'." said Naruto.

"I will. I hope that you do show up to the chunin exam." said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Hey kid, thank you for saving our country. I want to set up a trading contract with your village." said Tazuna.

"Are you sure? Like Ryu said, this is my own business. I have no intention to do anything to get a contract with this country. I just wanted to help." said Naruto.

"Of course I know that, but if there is people like you in Kiri. That mean I can trust your country to help us when needed. Also I still want to repay you." said Tazuna in a 'I will not take no for an answer' voice.

"Well, if kaa-chan finds out that I refuse something that helps our home, she might take more ramen... NO NOT, MY RAMEN! FINE LET'S DO IT" Naruto thought out loud. The people just laugh at him.

 _ **One week later on the finished bridge**_

Mito and Kushina have been trying to get Naruto to come back. Kushina even tried to use her chakra chain to kidnap him, Mito didn't inherit those chains, but failed. Naruto use **Enkidu** , the Chains of Heaven to counter hers. She was sadden even more when she saw that. She thought that Naruto inherited her chains, like her hair, but failed to realize that his chains are completely different. Kakashi saw his chains and notice a different design than Kushina's chain. He would have to ask about that later. Sasuke confronted Naruto about the spear and demanded to give it to him. Naruto thought about bringing in Scathach in to teach him a lesson about taking what isn't his, most likely she would kill Sasuke. Kakashi stepped in and sent Sasuke away, before things could escalate.

The rest of the week, Kakashi talked to Naruto's friend about his life. Naruto was busy helping feed the town and build the bridge. Naruto learn how to cook awhile back and thought that the people of Nami could use a good meal. They were very pleased about his cooking. Kakashi was happy to hear that is surrogate little brother is finally living a happy life, even if it was in the so called 'Bloody Mist'. He also learned that he was a natural ladies' man from Mangetsu.

He is currently engaged to Yugito to form a political alliance between Kiri and Kumo. It started with Naruto on a mission and he saved Yugito. He brought her to Kumo and they hit it off. The Raikage, A, was grateful and started to interact with Kiri. Seeing a potentially powerful ally, he use their relationship to start an alliance(This was after the purge). Nobody complained, except Mei. She didn't want to lose her baby boy. Mito and Kushina only listen to their story and cried theirs eye about missing so much of Naruto's life. Sakura just yelled at Naruto at every chance about Sasuke supposedly being better.

"Here is the contract. It states that we will give you 25% in merchandise and mission will be sent your way, while you provide protection and support. As well as other stuff." said Tazuna, while giving Naruto the contract.

"Thank you Tazuna. I hope that Wave will prosper in the near future." said Naruto

"Me too brat." said Tazuna

"Later you old drunk" said a laughing Naruto. "Alright, everyone how should we go back? Flying or through the Land of Shadows?" ask Naruto. Naruto already told Kakashi about Scathach and how her world is connected to all shadows. The other Konoha shinobi only heard something about the Land of Shadows. They were wondering where the Land of Shadow was as they never heard of it. Kakashi wasn't sure if he should tell the Hokage and the council about Scathach and her own world. The power to enter and exist any shadow pose a threat to all, but Naruto assured that Scathach trust is very limited and doesn't allow random people to enter and exit as they please. Naruto is one of the few to use it for that purpose and bring in people, not an army, along with him. That still doesn't help because many on the council would want that power and do anything to take Naruto for his power and Kakashi isn't careful in what he reveals about what he learned from Naruto, war may occur.

"FLYING!" the kiri shinobi said in unison.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" ask Ryu

"Granted" said Naruto.

"That is an idiotic question. Scathach-sama would most likely kill all of us for bringing in Yugito-san and Haku-san. They both have affection for you and Scathach may get 'territorial' if she sees them." said Ryu with fear as he and his squad are the one that is assign to Naruto for protection and joint-mission. They have met Scathach and already fear her.

"Fair point." Naruto bit his thumb and pulled his left sleeve up and wipe blood on the sealing tattoo. **(AN: This sealing tattoo on his left arm has the same design from Fairy Tail Natsu's dragon king tattoo. Just not at big/long as Natsu. )**. 'Kurama, back me up.' Naruto thought.

' **I got ya kit'** Kurama replied, while giving Naruto access to his chakra. Kurama was able to build up 7 tails worth of chakra since Naruto gave him his chakra network.

" **SUMMONING JUTSU!** " Naruto yelled out while placing his palm to the side of the bridge. Revealing a large white dragon.

" **What is is you need Naruto."** said the white western dragon.

"I need you to take us back to kiri, Albion." ( **AN: Yup, Albion, the Vanishing Dragon from High School DxD. The dragon summoning are mainly from High School DxD. However, there is no Great Red. Only Ophis, and she is second in command, not the boss summoning. Bahamut, any dragon picture could do. I use the first black dragon picture after searching for 'final fantasy bahamut'.)**

 **"So you summon me instead of Ddraig?"** asked Albion. He is one of the two heavenly dragon, but Naruto is a redhead and wore red a lot, so Albion thought Ddraig would be his favorite.

"I summon you because you are the 'Vanishing Dragon' as powerful as Ddraig, but faster than him." replied Naruto.

" **Hahahaha. Take that Ddraig. Our summoners acknowledge that I'm faster than you. Okay, I will take you home."** said Albion with a triumph smile.

Everyone part of Naruto's group got on Albion and they head off to home. The others could only look at aww, sadness, and jealousy for seeing Naruto with the legendary lost dragon summoning contract. They head back home to inform them of what happen. It only took half the day to reach Kiri. It took Konoha a few days to reach back home.

 _ **Back in Kirigakure in the Mizukage's Tower**_

Mei Terumi, the new fifth Mizukage is sipping tea and looking out of her window. While Yagura, the previous Mizukage, sweat drop at the scene in the room. In the room, there is 4 **Shadow Clones** of Mei doing the paperwork. Naruto taught her this jutsu after Naruto no longer needed it. However, it was a bribe after she became Mizukage. She was stacked up with paperwork and look like she was going to kill Yagura for stepping down. Naruto taught her the **shadow clone jutsu** if she allows more ramen for him. In a desperate plea to end the nightmare of paperwork, she agreed to her son's demands and never regretted that choice. At the end, it wasn't enough to satisfy Naruto's hunger for ramen, but it was better than before.

Naruto, Haku, Mangetsu, Suigetsu, and Zabuza entered the office. Naruto already sent Albion to take Yugito home for her to prepare for the chunin exam. This year, the exam is hosted by Konoha, but all the 5 great village are participating this year.

"Kaa-chan! I'm back." said a happy Naruto.

"Welcome back son. As well as everyone." said a smiling Mei.

"So Yagura. What happen to you?" Zabuza question Yagura, while looking at him.

Yagura told them about an Uchiha being involve. He claimed to be Madara, but once Kurama got into his mind, Kurama disagree. He would recognize Madara's chakra from anywhere. The genjutsu that the Uchiha place didn't have to same evil feeling that Madara's chakra did, but it was powerful. Not as powerful as Madara, but more powerful than the other Uchihas. They were surprise that the sharingan had the ability to control bijuus. The sharingan manipulate someone's chakra to cast a powerful genjutsu. Bijuus being nothing, but chakra, controlling them was powerful, but they had strong resistant to many sharingan. This made everyone worried about the Uchiha out there.

"Well onto other things. Naruto, you are retired from SHARK duty (SHARK is kiri's ANBU. Naruto is SHARK captain, but work with other division in Kiri) and resume your jonin duty. Your genin squad will be Haku Momochi, Suigetsu Hozuki, and Yuki Nonaka. Your team will represent us in the Chunin Exams." said Mei with a smile. "That is right, your other _fiancée_ that you fell in love with when you met up with the heroes' tribe." Mei said darkly . She didn't like the idea that her son is the center of all alliance that Kiri created. The supernatural world is now known to Kiri and Kumo, due to the alliance that Naruto built. They were worried about demons, angel, and devils being a threat, so they form an alliance with each other if they need to fight them. Naruto was introduce to the hero tribe by the mysterious person. This happen when Naruto started his training with Scathach at the age of 7. Naruto became great friends with Yuki and her little sister. It went as far as the two sisters developed a crush on him, but Naruto was too thick headed to realize at the time (Basara doesn't exist). The elders of the Hero Tribe knew that if the mysterious person chosen him, then he will be important in the future, so they set up an alliance with kiri. Then with kumo after Kiri form an alliance with them. They sent Yuki to represent the Hero tribe for them as well as marry Naruto. No one complained, except Mei, again.

"No problem." said a smiling Naruto.

"As well as a team from Fairy tail. Will be joining you. " said Mei. During Naruto time with the Hero Tribe, he met Mavis Vermillion (ghost) and she told him about the few people that also could use magic too. Naruto search for them and found them. He invited them to Kiri and they accepted. They work more of a guild. They accept any jobs that are posted, including ones assign from the Mizukage. They became part of Kiri, but they were their own division/group and had their own funding. However, instead of a group part of the ninja village, they only goof around and do jobs like childrens. ( **AN: This Fairy Tail is the same as the one from the show. The only difference they're okay with killing. Only if it is meant to defend themselves, home, and their family** )

"Also, Zabuza and Mangetsu will be attending with your team. Mainly for protection against Konoha." Mei added.

"WHAT!? WHY do WE have to go too!?" yelled Mangetsu and Zabuza.

"We need to show that Kiri is strong. Sending only Naruto to deal with Konoha wouldn't be wise. He would need some backup in case of the Hokage doing something." stated Mei. "Is that clear you two." she ask politely while a hannya face came out behind her and frighten everyone in the room.

"YES!" everyone, even Yagura, replied in fear of the hannya face.

Mei was very happy to learn the hannya face technique. A technique that isn't genjutsu. It was taught to her by Miya Asama. A friend of the Terumi and Naruto's usual babysitter when he was in kiri and Mei had her duty. He became an unofficial member of their clan. Maybe official member in the future if he marries into the family. **(AN: Miya from Sekirei. Not sure if I'm gonna add any sekirei to the harem. Not sure yet. They are all humans. The sekirei will be a clan, but doesn't use that as their last name. Sekirei is the name of their bloodline. Each ability match the person)**.

 _ **In Konoha the council chamber- 3 days later**_

Once they got back to Konoha, Kakashi dismissed the team, but Sasuke wanted to complained to the Hokage about Naruto not giving him power, like the civilians and Danzo had done. Minato retired the elders and named Jiraiya and Hiruzen as the new elders, by doing this, he takes away more of Danzo's influence as they were the main supporters of the fox hunts.

This event happened on Mito's birthday. It was considered Mito's birthday because they never celebrated Naruto's birthday and 1 week after Naruto was chased out of town. Hiruzen came in to bring Naruto's present for him, but couldn't find him, so he confronted Minato and Kushina. They thought the present was for Mito. Once they learned it was for Naruto, it clicked. They were celebrating Mito's birthday and not Naruto. They couldn't remember when they celebrated his birthday. Worst, the banner said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITO'. They were horrified when they realize how far they neglected their 5 year old son. They couldn't remember the last time they saw him. The party was immediately cancelled and a search was on the way. The search failed due to no one actually looking for Naruto. They just went out of the village and got drunk for hearing that the demon brat is missing. Only Kakashi and Itachi was the one looking for him.

Kushina broke down crying and ran toward his room. Now realizing that she doesn't know which one was his room. She search all the rooms for it and finally found it. It was the a room with only a desk and bed. Nothing else that suggest that a kid lives there. The other things that was found was drugs and bloodied bandages. Kushina wasn't a medic, so she brought in Tsunade into the room. She was horrified to see so many drugs and bloodied bandages in the room. She didn't believe that this was his room. However she checked the drug and found it to be painkillers. The same painkillers that have been going missing for an entire year. Also the blood on the bandage was confirm to be Naruto. Minato was furious to hear that his son has been hurt and require painkillers at a young age. Kushina was crying her heart out. As well was Mito. She knew Naruto got attack, but didn't believe that the villagers and ninja would hurt a kage's son this much. Tsunade was brought back to the time that Dan and Nawaki died. A time where they suffered and died. A time where she couldn't do anything to save them.

The next week, Minato found out what really was happening to Naruto. Kushina wanted to kill everyone in the village and Minato wanted them to punish. However, doing so they, had to punish 90% of the village. He was left with no choice and go with the council decision to pardon them for attempted assassination on a kage's son. The news got out that Minato allowed this to happen and lost many clients. This brought the economy down in Konoha and it was officially known as the 'the Village of Criminals' no longer it was recognized as the 'most noble village'. This belief that a shinobi and civilians could do what they want and get away with it grew. Crimes became more common and few were arrested for those crimes. Then came the Uchiha massacre. In one night, Shisui Uchiha killed his clan in one night. The only survivor was Itachi, Mikoto, and Sasuke. The Uchiha clan were planning to start a coup d'etat. Minato order Shisui to kill those that were planning to revolt. He only left Itachi and his family, except Fugaku, alive. This drove Sasuke on a revenge path. It was later declared that Sasuke is the last Uchiha because Itachi somehow became sterile.

The problem with Konoha only grew. Some shinobis on duty even killed their clients for being rude to the 'almighty konoha'. Of course news of that came to the rest of the world and clients refuse to go to Konoha anymore. The shinobi was even pardon for that crimes, increasing the infamy of Konoha. The reason for the pardon was Danzo took him in and save him from execution. Even the Fire Daimyo lost his standing among the other Daimyo. It became so bad, that it became official that they were the 3 strongest village. Kumo being 1, Iwa being 2, Kiri being 4, and Suna being 5. Although it was argued if Kiri was really 4 place, but the civil war decrease their power at the time. Of course, Iwa was very happy to hear what happen to Konoha. They even agreed that if Naruto was seen, he is innocent and is another victim, like the Iwa shinobi during the Third Great Shinobi War, should be spare. Many Iwa shinobi agreed to this after hearing how bad Naruto's treatment was, by his own father.

The council was called as soon as Kakashi and Kushina was about to debrief. Apparently, Sasuke went to the civilian council about Naruto and they called in the council with the intention to finish off the demon brat.

"Who called this meeting?" demanded Minato. Angry that he wasn't given the chance to hear what happen on his daughter first mission outside of the village.

"We did Hokage-sama. This has to do with the dem- I mean your son, Naruto _Namikaze_ " a civilian council member said with a bit a venom when saying Naruto's name.

Minato was surprised that his son was brought up. He was declared dead after the search by the civilian council. Naruto was a civilian at the time, so they have more authority to declare him dead and stop the search. Fearing that they would be exposed. Of course Minato's hand were tied, again. Kushina didn't like it, but as a konoha shinobi, she had to accept the choice.

"He was spotted in the Land of Waves. He was seen by Team 7." said the civilian.

'So that was what they were trying to tell me before the council meeting.' thought Minato.

"Bring Kakashi Hatake in and have him brief us on what happen." said the civilian. Minato narrow his eyes when a civilians was ordering his ninjas as if they were his own.

Kakashi told them what happen, but chosen to keep what he learned from Naruto away from them, unless he have to.

"HE IS STILL ALIVE!"

"WE MUST BRING HIM BACK!"

"KONOHA IS HIS HOME! NOT KIRI!"

"WAR!"

shouted many civilian. Believing that they lead the village.

'I'm happy that you're happy now Naruto. You deserve it' thought a happy Hiruzen and Mikoto. They were the one to care for him. They felt proud that Naruto has become so powerful. 'I hope we will meet soon. We all miss you.' they thought. 'Lucky brat' Hiruzen thought with some blood leaking out of his nose. To hear that Naruto is engaged with a Kumo kunoichi and have other girls falling for him drove his imagination into overdrive.

'I must have him in my clan/root' thought Hiashi Hyuga/Danzo. Believing that they made a mistake about targeting him. These two are not working together. These two only think of power. Hiashi does love his daughter, but is similar to Minato. The clan comes first.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Kakashi and surprisingly Shikaku Nara.

"Naruto is a kiri shinobi now. We can't do anything about that. He ran away from our brutality. By the sound of it he is stronger than any people his age." said an annoyed Nara.

"An ANBU squad is more than enough" said Danzo.

"Not really." Shikaku lazily said.

"Explain" ordered a civilian.

"Ahhh." Shikaku sighed. "He called Zabuza and Mangetsu, two of the strongest swordsman of The Seven Swordsman of the Mist, senpai and they replied to him as kohai. That means he is part of the group. Targeting Naruto, means to target the whole group. They did kill many of our shinobi during the war. They even manage to steal the byakugan, which many have failed. Also he is taught by Yagura and is the son of Mei Terumi. She is the new Mizukage.

"This isn't konoha where you can attack a kage' child and leave without consequence." He said sarcastically.

"Plus, he sounds like he is a SHARK captain." finished Shikaku.

"Then we go to war." said Danzo with the civilian and some shinobi head agreeing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Kakashi. Drawing attention on him. "Troublesome" he muttered.

"Hey, that is my line, Kakashi." said Shikaku. Making some laugh.

"I talked to Naruto and his friends. I was going to tell the hokage because what I learn should be consider S-Rank secret, but you guys left me no choice. You remember the Land of Shadow that I mention." they nodded. "Naruto took me there once during the week. It is an entirely different world. It lives in the shadow of our world. Any and all shadows is an entrance or exit point. I even meant the ruler of that world, Scathach. After meeting her, I learned that she is an immortal and isn't someone that we want as our enemy. She is very strong. Shadows are everywhere. She can use it as an entry point she views us as her enemy, but from what she told me, she only use it to visit Naruto. Then the other problem is Naruto is the reason for creating an alliance with Kumo and some unknown groups that he didn't tell me. Challenging Kiri to a war isn't something we can do. Iwa have sympathize with Naruto and will have no problem joining Kumo and Kiri against us. Also Scathach could lead their army into Konoha itself and escape as easily if she believes it is to protect Naruto. Plus these unknown group will cause even more trouble for us." stated Kakashi.

'Wait a moment. I heard this somewhere.' Shikaku thought, then realize and pulled out his Bingo Book.

"Kakashi, is Naruto description true?" Shikaku ask as he turn to the page. Kakashi nodded. Already knowing who Naruto exactly is.

"Read this out loud to everyone." Shikaku ordered to the ANBU commander as he toss it.

 **BINGO BOOK**

 **Name: Naruto Terumi**

 **Age: 14**

 **Origin: Kirigakure,**

 **Appearance: 5 ft 4 in. He wears a black body armor made from a special material, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with silver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. Also wears a red coat. (** _Archer's outfit from Fate/Stay Night_ **)**

 **Rank: S (DO NOT ANGER. IF ANGER FLEE.) Jonin, SHARK Captain**

 **Alias: The Eighth Swordsman (Seven Swordsman of Kiri is officially the Eight Swordsman of Kiri. Eighth is the given to the most powerful one), Hero, Infinite Swordsman, Archer.**

 **Ninjutsu: Summoning, Shadow Clones, Replacement, Transformation (not henge, real transformation, no genjutsu involve), unknown jutsu to create blades, chakra chain (** _or so they believe. Only the people close to Naruto knows the truth. Naruto told Kakashi about his powers and to the people he cared about in Konoha. The Raikage knows and some other Kumo ninjas_ **)**

 **Genjutsu: Some strange genjutsu that creates a world**

 **Taijutsu: Able to fight the Raikage in speed, but in strength, the Raikage is stronger**

 **Kenjutsu: Kage level**

 **Speed: Confirm to be faster than the Raikage, A. Believe to be faster than Minato Namikaze.**

 **Summoning Contract: The lost, Legendary Dragon clan and the fabled White Tiger clan. Summoning seals, the dragon on his left and the tigers on his right**

 **Weapon: All of the swordsman blade like Mangetsu, his own sword, a red spear that spill out a lot of bloodlust more than a bijuu, and a bow he creates.**

 **Background: Taken in by Yagura and train by him and Mei. Mei Terumi adopted him. His past from before the age of 5 is unknown. Spent 2 years in Kiri, then disappeared**. **Missing for 3 years. Came back during the bloodline purge and ended it. Spent 3 years rebuilding Kiri and form alliance with Kumo. Announce that his dream is to be a hero. He will not have any problem as long as you don't harm the innocent. If you face a problem, chances are he will help you for nothing in return.**

 **Family: Mei Terumi (Mother), fiancé to Yugito Nii of Kumo and unknown others. (Under the CRA, he is to take on multiple wives). Believe to be engaged to one or more member to the feared Sekirei clan. As well as believe to be engaged to a member of the famous Fairy Tail guild that resides in Kiri to ensure loyalty, unsure. Believe to be the one to create the alliance that Kiri has acquired.**

 **WARNING MEI TERUMI IS OVERPROTECTIVE WITH NARUTO! SHE HAS KILLED PEOPLE THAT HAVE TRIED TO GET CLOSE TO NARUTO**

'There is nothing we can do to get Naruto back without starting a war. Ahhhh. This is our fault no matter how you look at it. If Minato never announce that Naruto held the kyuubi's soul, we wouldn't have this problem. Troublesome.'thought Shikaku.

"So do you still want to war?" challenge Kakashi after the ANBU commander finish reading.

"As you can see there is no way we will win. They would send Naruto to fight us. We will be losing a war that guarantee us to lose and our destruction." Shikaku stated.

"How about an alliance. I offer one of my daughter for a political marriage." said Hiashi hoping to save Hinata from the **Caged Bird Seal** and further his clan.

"Unlikely. Mei must know about us already. Any attempt at a marriage contract could lead to death. She is the Mizukage and have many allies. She will no doubt protect Naruto from this kind of politics. I wish she was my mother, so I don't have to deal with these meeting." Shikaku said with some of his friend laughing.

"The best we can do is talk to Naruto and the Mizukage during the chunin exam. We have to be on our best behavior. This is the first time that all great shinobi village will take part of. Any mess up, we will make Konoha worst. Dismiss." said Minato, finally able to talk after hearing everything. He and Kushina were on the verge of tears when they heard that he got rid of both Namikaze and Uzumaki name. The Uzumaki was all about family, so hearing that an Uzumaki no longer consider themselves one due to family was heartbreaking for Kushina. Everyone left the room, leaving only the Namikaze.

"What do we do Minato-kun? I want our son back." cried Kushina, while Minato hold her.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do. We can only-" Minato said before being cut off.

"THAT IS WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME! You said we will see him again, but now, he sees some other woman as his mother. I can't take it anymore. I just want my baby boy. That woman was there for him when I left him. She must have help him with Naruto's first kill. She saw him happy. THAT SHOULD BE ME! I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kushina cried and ran back home to Naruto's old room to cry in.

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 _ **(Naruto is 14 years old)**_

 _ **Harem List:**_

 _ **Yugito (14 years old)**_

 _ **Haku Yuki (Female Haku, 14 years old)**_

 _ **Scathach (Asked for the age, she nearly killed me) - Fate series**_


	3. End of the First Half of the Chunin Exam

**Warning: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story.**

* * *

 **I don't own these anime:**

 **Naruto**

 **Fate/Stay Night**

 **The Testament of Sister New Devil**

 **Sekirei**

* * *

 **Review**

 **PrimrdialGuardian** \- Only Unlimited Blade Works, some jutsu, and a mysterious power I will reveal later will be his only power. I will name other worlds that I will add. Naruto can use chakra, but without Kurama's permission. His chakra network is Kurama's chakra now.

 **UnsanMusho** \- I know that it seems like it's a bit rush. It just I don't like/want to write those part. This rewrite is meant to fix some other parts that is coming up.

\- The real changes are coming up. The beginning is something, I'm happy about. I will change the Chunin Exam and his stay at the village.

 **Edo123456** \- I know that the Gate of Babylon is awesome, but I prefer UBW more for this series. He may fight Gilgamesh though.

* * *

 **{2 Month Later}**

 **{Kirigakure}**

Naruto, Yuki Nonaka, Suigetsu Hozuki, Haku Yuki, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Zabuza Momochi, and Mangetsu Hozuki stood at Kiri's gate with their team.

"Good Luck, you guys!"

"Make Fairy Tail proud!"

"Show them the power of Kiri Naruto-sama!"

Many civilian, shinobi, and members of Fairy Tail shouted to the people participating in the Chunin Exam.

"Is it like this all the time?" Zabuza asked.

"I could get use to all the love and praise." said a smiling Mangetsu.

"Annoying. I miss the time where they would stay away from us." said an annoyed Zabuza.

"Come on. This is the new Kiri. We take care of our own, Zabuza-senpai." said a waving Naruto.

"Whatever" said Zabuza. Even though he would never admit it, it felt nice to be viewed in a good light by your people.

" **Summoning Jutsu!** " he said. Albion came out again.

" **Need another ride?"** asked Albion

"Ya. This time is for the world to welcome back the dragon clan in fear or aww." said a grinning Naruto.

" **Yes! It's time to show that the world that dragon reigns supreme. Not even the so called powerful toads can challenge. Hell they won't be able to handle Byakko's clan."** Albion said excitedly. He was aware that Naruto hid his power as much as possible, but at the chunin exam, he would show that the legendary dragons still stand.

 **{In the sky of Land of Fire}**

" **We are almost there, Naruto."** said Albion.

"Just show off as much as you want. No destroying anything though. Just land at the front gate." ordered Naruto.

" **Hehehe. Wonder how many people will come and greet the 'Vanishing Dragon'."** he said while getting ready.

"HANG ON EVERYONE! I'll take the express elevator down." said Naruto while getting ready to skydive instead of riding Konoha.

"Later!" Naruto said as he gave a two finger salute goodbye to them and jump off Albion. Naruto loves skydiving.

"Show off." said Mangetsu.

Albion gave a mighty roar. Scaring many animals and the people of Konoha. As well as other shinobi participating this year. As soon as he roar, Naruto jumped off. Both did cool tricks, but people only saw Albion showing off and started to head to the main gate when they saw the legendary beast heading for it. Then they landed in front of the gate with many people gathering.

" **Fear me humans! The dragon clan has return!" Albion roared, trying to intimidate them.**

 **"** Thanks for the ride Albion." Naruto said as everyone got off. Albion poof back to the Land of Dragons.

Many people was frighten by the dragon and saw that they now belong to Kiri, bringing fear to Konoha shinobi. Kotetsu and Izumo, the eternal gate guards was the first to recover after Albion left.

"Welcome back Naruto. It's good to see ya." they both greeted Naruto. They were some of the few that liked the kid and had no problem about him.

"Hey Kotetsu and Izumo. It has been a while. Well I'm here as a jonin sensei for kiri and I'm bringing in the big guns to the exam." said Naruto with a fox grin.

This surprise them, as they were still chunin. They knew that he was a prodigy, but didn't believe he will reach jonin at the age of 14. They checked their ID and let them through. They also told Naruto that the Hokage wanted to see him alone. However, Naruto argue that he is not part of Konoha, so he shouldn't need to face him, unless the Mizukage or Raikage order him. With that they went into the village. Many people still glare at Naruto, but they now know that if they cause any problem, they could be killed. Mangetsu and Zabuza went to the hotel. Seeing that Naruto isn't in any danger during the day. The rest stayed with Naruto and headed to the place Naruto miss... Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Welcome. What can I get yo-" Ayame said as she turn to face them, but saw Naruto and she went in for the hug.

"NARUTO! I MISS YOU!" said Ayame as she was reunited with her surrogate little brother.

"I miss you too, Ayame-nee." hugging her back. "Everyday, I would miss your guys ramen." said Naruto, causing everyone to laugh. Teuchi came out of the kitchen.

"Naruto, my boy, welcome back! We missed our favorite redhead!" said Teuchi as he join the hug. "Well, I bet you couldn't find any good ramen out there? Am I right?" asked Teuchi.

"No one can make ramen like you can old man" Naruto replied as he began to drool.

"Damn right, there isn't anyone that can match me. Come on the whole meal for you and your friends are on the house." said Teuchi, not realize that he will regret that later. They all cheered.

Of course during the meal, Ayame would tell how the village went downhill after he was chase out. Then Naruto would talk about his new family and home. As well as the people he met and befriended. They already were aware of the supernatural world, due to Kakashi telling them beforehand. They started to fear for themselves, that in village like Konoha that is sinking, they wouldn't be able to stay safe. Naruto offered them the choice to come to Kiri. Telling them about how much it changed. The 'Bloody Mist' was gone. Kiri is more like the Konoha that Hashirama pictured. Peaceful, kind, strong, and most importantly, homely. They said they would give their answer at the end of the chunin exam. Naruto also told them about his love life.

"That's my boy! Of course my ramen help you grow. No wonder so many girls fell for you." said a very proud Teuchi.

"Although I don't approve of having many relationship because it usually end badly. I'm happy that you found love with those girl. Just remember to invite us to the wedding." Ayame said as she got another bowl for Natsu.

"Of course." said Naruto finishing his last bowl.

"HA! I win! I ate more ramen than you." shouted Natsu Dragneel.

"Whatever. I can still kick your ass any day." replied Naruto.

"Is that a challenge." Natsu said while getting fired up.

"Shut up, you two." Gray Fullbuster said.

"Shut up you stripper!" Naruto and Natsu said in unison.

"Uh, Gray, your clothes." said Lucy. Gray slightly panic and went to look for his cloths.

'His friends are definitely odd.' Ayame and Teuchi thought. Seeing someone like Naruto, but with pink hair and a guy that unconsciously strip.

"Enough you two. We are not here to destroy the village." Ordered Erza in her scary voice.

"Aye" both Naruto and Natsu said while hugging each other in fright.

"Didn't we left Happy back home?" Lucy ask. Happy is a member of Fairy Tail and the team consisted of Natsu, Gray, and herself with Erza as the leader. Oh, he is a talking, flying cat too.

They left and headed to the next destination, the Uchiha compound

*Knock* *Knock*

"Coming" said an older woman. She open the door and went in for a hug because she knew who the redhead is.

"Naruto! You're alive!" Mikoto said with tear of joy. She thought that Naruto died all that night ago and never forgave herself for not protecting himself. When Kakashi told him that he is alive and safe, it took the burden off her.

"I miss you too Mikoto-kaachan!" Naruto replied back with his own tears. She was there with him during his childhood to raise him as one of her own where Kushina didn't.

"Come in! Come in! I want to hear what has been going on with your life!" Mikoto gestured. The group went into the Uchiha house to find Itachi, Hiruzen, and Konohamaru and his friends. The kids were following Hiruzen around for the day and Hiruzen went to visit Mikoto to talk about Naruto arriving to the Chunin Exam.

It was a nice chat. Mikoto offered them dinner, but they already ate at Ichiraku's Ramen. He told stories of his adventure around the world after making Kiri his home. They were sad to hear that Kiri is his new home, but were still happy to learn that he is living happily. Konohamaru and his friends wanted to learn how that Naruto could create swords out of nowhere, but told them it was a secret. It was a nice to hear how much Naruto learned about the world.

"Hey you have a piano!" Naruto shouted to Mikoto. He learn how to play it.

"Do you know how to play Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked a little surprise. He didn't believe that Naruto had the patience to learn how to play an instrument.

"Ya, you want to hear one of my songs?"

"Ya!" shouted the kids. In the short time they knew him, he became their idol. Hearing stories fighting monsters and demons are good stories to tell.

"Yuki, remember 'My Soul, Your Beat'?" He asked Yuki. She is usually the singer for Naruto's song. She nodded and got up and walk to Naruto.

 **[My Soul, Your Beats! by Lia]**

 _I wake up to the blazing sunlight_

 _I still wish I could sleep_

 _But I dress for the day_

 _Tie the tie 'round my neck_

 _Then I walk through the door to my first class_

 _And I stick out my chest a bit_

 _I just can't help that I..._

 _Am feeling kinda proud_

 _And there's a strong wind that blows_

 _Through life, day after day_

 _I could've sworn I heard it then_

 _I could've sworn I truly felt it there_

 _Is my heart shaking?_

 _I feel it in my chest and..._

 _It's true now, I feel it here_

 _And I watched as all the stars fade away_

 _Faded from my sight_

 _And I looked up high, I'm glad and now I..._

 _I'll wave them goodbye_

Naruto and Yuki look deep in each others eye. Remembering that he made this song when he met her.

 _I took a glance down the hallway corridor_

 _Watching somebody clean_

 _For some reason I thought_

 _How strange it all seemed_

 _Inside of me time has come to a stop_

 _Yet sometimes I sit and think..._

 _It almost feels as if_

 _I'm living different days_

 _And slowly I watch the dust fall_

 _and gather just like the snow~_

 _I see now, you're waiting for me_

 _I see now, you're calling out for me_

 _The time has come now_

 _My whole world starts to tremble_

 _I see now, I found it here_

 _My memories, no longer lost in time_

 _Guided by your light_

 _This my story, of eternity,_

 _But now it's ending..._

 _Before I even knew_

 _I ran for it, too_

 _And with my hand in yours_

 _You pulled me right along_

 _Yesterday's far away_

 _Tomorrow's just right ahead_

 _And just that one thought_

 _Makes me smile_

 _And my heart begin to dance~!_

 _I could've sworn I heard it then_

 _I could've sworn I truly felt it there_

 _Is my heart shaking?_

 _I feel it in my chest and..._

 _It's true now, I feel it here_

 _Now a new sun brightens up the morning_

 _It shines unlike before_

 _I see now, you're waiting for me_

 _I see now, you're calling out for me_

 _My whole soul trembles_

 _Is this happening to me?_

 _I see now, I found it here_

 _I saw off the day, it faded from my sight_

 _Fading like a dream_

 _I held my head high, with a wave towards the sky,_

 _"I thank you, good-bye."_

Everyone applaud for their performances.

"That was amazing, Naruto!" Mikoto said as she went to give him a hug.

"That is some talent my boy" Hiruzen said with a proud smile.

"I still can't believe that you learn how to play the piano." Itachi tried to joke. People gave him a blank stare.

"Sugoi! That was so cool!" shouted Konohamaru.

"Is there any other songs you know?" Moegi asked. She liked the song and wanted to hear more.

"Thanks everyone. I do have more song, but it's time for me to leave. If you guys set up a moment for me to play during the Chunin Exam, I'm more than happy to play for everyone." With that he left with his friends to go back to the hotel. Mikoto was coming up with a plan to have him play during the finals to show everyone his talent.

 **{The Hokage Tower}**

"DAMNIT! I'M GOING TO SEE HIM!" Kushina screamed. Her boy that disappeared all those years ago is now back ' _home_ ' and she wanted to see him. Tsunade and Minato were holding her back in the office.

"I can't let you, Kushina-chan." Minato said firmly. "I want to see him too, but the situation is very delicate. If we make a wrong move, war can come to Konoha and we will never see him again." Minato understood the danger of seeing Naruto or forcing him back.

"I DON'T CARE!" she tried to struggle free.

"Kushina! You need to calm down!" Tsunade yelled out to her surrogate daughter. She knew that Naruto's disappearance hurt her, but she need to be start about seeing Naruto again.

"Kushina, you need to understand that if we force Naruto. You can lose him forever." Jiraiya told her.

Kushina finally broke down crying. She wanted to fix her relationship with Naruto, but couldn't. "I just want to have my baby back!"

 **{The Academy Building, the Exam Room, Next Day}**

"Sasuke-kun you're late!" yelled a blonde girl in purple.

The pink hair one, Sakura, started to yell at the one in purple that she revealed to be Ino. She called Ino, Ino-pig and Ino replied with calling her billboard brow.

"Dear god they are green." several of the older genins whispered. They notice how these Konoha genin were to new to apply for the Chunin Exam. They figured that Konoha was trying to show off.

Two boys approach the Konoha group. One was 'large' with a bag of chips and the other had a lazy look. The lazy one was muttering something about 'troublesome blonde'.

"Yahoo! It looks like all the Rookies are here!" another boy shouted as he and his team join the ever growing Konoha group.

"You should be a little quieter." a new guy said with glasses approach the group. "You're only rookies, straight out of the academy. You're bringing unwanted attention to yourselves as you can see." he pointed out. The rookies saw many teams glaring at them.

Sakura asked him about the exams and found out that the guy, Kabuto, took the exam seven times, including this one. Kabuto decided to reveal his info cards, information on almost every shinobi that taken the exams before along with previous exams. He showed them the basic information of the exams, but told them that this is the first in awhile that all five Hidden Village are in the exams. "Hmm, it seems that there are 1 team from Suna, 21 from Ame, 15 from Kusa, 72 from Konoha, 1 from Oto, 1 from Kumo, and 1 from Kiri."

Sasuke step forward to Kabuto. "Then you have information on the skills of most of the genin here?" he asked.

"Of course, anyone in particular?" Kabuto asked with a smirk.

"Sabaku no Gaara" Sasuke asked.

"Also... Terumi... Naruto" Mito struggled to say. It hurt her that her brother left the family for another.

"Is Naruto her brother?" Ino asked Hinata. She nodded to confirm her suspicion.

"You already know their names, that's no fun."

Kabuto took out the card that revealed Gaara's information. "He is the son of the Kazekage and is the teammate of his elder siblings Kankuro and Temari, he completed 12 C-Ranks and wow even one B-Rank, it's also said he completed all the missions without getting a scratch." Surprising the rookies and several other teams.

"Next one is Terumi Naruto. He is a jonin from Kiri. He is also the adopted son of Terumi Mei, the current Mizukage. Also he was personally train by Yagura, the previous Mizukage. He is a master swordsman and a member of the legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He is capable of creating many swords out of thin air." Something that got Tenten's attention. "It also states that he is engaged to multiple women due to him being in the CRA and that he is an important member of several alliances that he made for Kiri." This of course surprised many of the Konoha genin and made Mito even more sad to see her brother so far away. The team from Kiri and Kumo only smirk at hearing the knowledge of their friend being spread to the younger generation of Konoha.

 **{Jounin Lounge}**

We find Naruto and Erza going to the Jounin Lounge to wait for their genins. There they run into Killer Bee. He was sent with his genin by Aye, the Raikage to show off their strength.

"Yo little nine" He fist bump Naruto. "I see that Red here is looking fine!" Only to get a smack from him.

"I take it that Yugito-chan isn't here?" He asked.

"Naw man. She didn't want to take a team like a fan. She will come during the finals ya fool" Bee horribly rap.

"Bee-san. I told you before that you should stop talking like that." Erza said.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game" He replied.

Kakashi walked up to talk to Naruto. "Naruto! You did show up for the exams. I expected you to be a genin, but this works too." he said with his usual eye smile. Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai walked up to join in.

They went on to talk about their teams.

"You guys recommended rookies. That isn't the brightest idea." Naruto told the Konoha jounin.

"I know, but the experience is good for them. Might wipe them into shape." Asuma said.

"They have potential. I believe in them." Kurenai responded.

"So what is up with your team Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "I already know that Haku and Suigetsu is more than enough to be chunin. How about the blue haired one."

"The blue haired one is my other fiancée. She is part of another organization that I got an alliance for. I can't tell you which due to politics and secrets, but it started off with friendship that became.. love." Naruto said while blushing when he mention love.

"That's adorable." Kurenai said when she saw his innocence when talking about love, but still little wary of the multiple fiancee.

"Lucky brat." muttered a jealous Asuma. Hearing about a kid that is already as strong as himself or stronger than him and have a harem that the girls are mainly okay with.

"Naruto, you make me proud." said Kakashi with a perverted tone.

"If they are good as you say, why are they still genin. Kakashi told us that two of them gave his team a hard time." Asuma asked.

"Well she really is a filler for my team ... The others ... were never part of shinobi corps ... so they needed to start somewhere." said Naruto trying to feign ignorance, badly.

"You are still a bad liar Naruto. I would have believe you more if you didn't pause." responded Kakashi.

"Dammit. Still can't hide anything-" Naruto said as he was interrupted.

"You never could" said Erza. Only to have the others laugh.

"They're here to show that Kiri is strong. After the civil war, I still can't talk about, many people thought we were weak. Kaa-chan is using the exam to show that we have strength." said Naruto.

"I thought so. It does make sense. People won't go to a village for high rank mission request if the people just got out of a war and tired of fighting." said Asuma.

 **{The Tower in the Forest of Death}**

During the survival course of the second exam, Kakashi's team had some trouble. Orochimaru attacked them and gave Sasuke the curse mark and sealed Mito's Kurama's chakra away. They barely made it through the exam and arrive on the last day. Naruto's team made it in the first four hour of the exam. It was easy for them because they already had similar training before becoming part of Kiri. However, they weren't the first team to arrive. It was Erza's team to arrive first in the first two hour. Natsu sniff out the competition and found the scroll they needed. It was only thanks to Lucy that they went to the tower to get food instead of hunting for more teams to fight.

On the final day, all the genins that made it gathered in the arena where Minato was giving a speech. Kushina was there too and only stared at Naruto. He ignored her. Minato gave the usual speech for the exams and Itachi came out. He would be proctoring the matches. Everyone head to the stand. Kushina was trying to get to Naruto to talk to him, but he went to the other side of the stand instead of the area where Konoha team gathered.

 **Sasuke vs Yoroi; Sasuke wins [Same as cannon]**

"Good job, Sasuke." Itachi said with a smile before Kakashi took him away to seal the curse mark.

 **Tenten vs Temari; Temari wins [Same as cannon]**

Temari walk up to the stand to hear someone near her comment about her. "Brutal, but effective. Nice work." Naruto said.

"Thanks" she said with a smile. She knew getting on his bad side isn't a good idea.

 **Lucy vs Sakura**

"Alright! I'm up!" shouted by girls.

"Good luck Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted to only creep her out.

"You got this in the bag." Natsu reassured his friend.

The two girls went down to fight.

"Begin" Itachi said and jump out of the way.

Sakura threw some kunai at her, but she dodged them. Sakura then tried to use the clone jutsu and attack her on a frontal assault. Lucy pulled out her Fleuve d'étoiles whip and grab onto all the Sakura. She didn't want to use her keys for the match because she needed some tricks for the finals. All clone poof until the real Sakura was captured. Lucy then slammed her to the ground. Sakura got up, but was bang up. Lucy decided to end the fight, so she charge at her.

" **Lucy's Kick!** " Lucy shouted as she gave her a good kick and knock her out. Everyone sweat-drop at the name of the kick.

"Ahem. Winner, Lucy of Fairy Tail" Itachi announce.

"Woooo! I told ya that you got this!" Natsu cheered.

"Man that match was a nick with that kick!" Bee rapped.

 **Haku vs Ino**

The two girls walked down to the arena.

"Begin"

Ino went straight for her signature clan jutsu.

" **Mind Body Switch Jutsu!** " Ino shouted. Haku let it happen. Inside of her mind, Haku was struck with memories of her dad killing her mother and trying to kill her. What kicked her out was the horrors of the bloodline war. Ino immediately release the jutsu and fainted.

"I did nothing" Haku commented

"That was too quick. Winner, Haku Yuki"

 **Natsu vs Dosuo**

Natsu jump down, while Dosuo walked down.

"Begin"

Dosuo started to charge at Natsu with the intention to mess with his hearing. However...

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted his spell. Immediately burning Dosuo. He didn't expect a ' _jutsu_ ' to be that fast. He was saved by Itachi, but he was burned.

"Ha. New record. Winner, Natsu Dragneel"

"Yatta! Beat that Gray!" shouted a happy Natsu.

"Wait for it you pyro." Gray shouted back.

 **Shikamaru vs Samui**

The two walked down the stage.

"Begin"

Shikamaru went straight for the shadow possession jutsu. However, Samui saw this coming and jump back to get herself some distant. Then she drew her tanto and went through some handsigns.

" **Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt** " she charged lightning into her blade and shot out a lighting bolt at Shikamaru. He was still in the middle of his jutsu and couldn't move. He took on the lightning bolt, but was knock out.

"Winner, Samui of Kumo"

"What the hell?" Asuma shouted in surprise. He thought that he would make it through.

"Looks like your student can't take a hit." Kurenai said with a smirk.

 **Gray vs Zaku**

Zaku sent several sound waves at Gray, but he counter it with **Ice Make: Lance**. Immediately taking him out.

"Winner, Gray Fullbuster."

"Ha, how fast was that" Gray asked Itachi.

"About the same as Natsu." he replied stoically.

"No way! That has to be faster than him."

"Get over it Ice Stripper. I won!" Natsu shouted at him. Gray went up to the stand to have a small fight with him.

 **Karui vs Omoi**

"i surrender. I don't feel like getting beat up." Omoi said when his name was called.

"Alright, Winner, Karui."

"Damnit Omoi you are too lazy!" Karui shouted at him.

"So not cool" said Samui.

"If I fought Karui then she would beat me up for calling her chest flat." it was then he was hit on the head by the angry redhead. Then he continued his theory. "Then I would end up in the hospital where Konoha Shinobi can torture me for information on Killer Bee Sensei and get away with it because they would deny it and say they were healing me." Naruto and his group sweat-drop at their friend's imagination.

 **Yuki vs Gaara**

Both went down. Gaara let his sand out and Yuki drew Sakuya. Tenten was staring at her beautiful katana after she finally recovered. Armor then suddenly form all around her that surprised many.

"Begin"

Gaara started off with a wave of sand trying to capture her. She only strike the sand with Sakuya and it went down. It surprised everyone, especially the people from Suna. Gaara tried to bring his stand up again, but he couldn't.

'What happen? This is the first time that Gaara had problems controlling sand.' thought Baki.

Yuki smirk at his inability to use his sand again. She cut off the connection between the sand and the Shukaku that is controlling it. She then went in on the attack. She took a slash and blood spilled out.

"What is this?" Gaara said as he touch his wound. "IT'S BLOOD! MY BLOOD!" Gaara screamed.

"Don't bother to fight. Just give up. That cut completely severed your connection with your sand demon. I have the ability to affect spirits of all kind with my sword." she said as she pointed Sakuya. Minato and Kushina were surprised that there was a weapon that can cut connection with a jinchuuriki and the demon itself. "You are too dependent on your demon that you never use your own power. I can end this now, but it's easier for you to surrender."

"Why? Why won't mother help me? Why can't I hear her?" Gaara was too busy dealing with ' _mother_ ' issues to fight back. Yuki dash to him and knock him out with the hilt of her blade. Baki came down and took him away.

"Winner, Yuki Nonaka"

 **Rock Lee vs Suigetsu**

Both jump down ready for a fight.

"Begin"

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee shouted as he kick Suigetsu. Only to find that his attack literally went right through him.

"What the!?" Lee was surprised to find his opponent made of water.

"Oh didn't you know. We Hozuki have a kekkei genkai. It allows us to turn our body into water. By the look of it, you only know taijutsu. You won't win if you can't hit me." Suigetsu said with a smile. He knew that Lee won't win this fight.

Lee went on with a barrage of attacks. At the end it all failed. Suigetsu just sat there drinking water. Waiting for him to give up. Lee refused to give up and continue to attack for 15 minutes straight. At the end, Itachi ended the match declaring Suigetsu as the winner.

"Winner, Suigetsu."

Of course Itachi got many complaints about the fight. Itachi stated that Lee couldn't hit him and Suigetsu punch him once. That was enough and they couldn't do this all day. Suigetsu went back to the stands with a shit eating grin. That match was too easy for him. Lee cried and went on about double, no, tripling his training.

 **Kin vs Kiba**

"Begin"

Kiba went straight for his family's' signature move of man beast clone and passing fangs. Kin dodge them and threw a senbon with a nail at him. Kiba continue his endless attack only to fail all the time. It was them he tired himself out and fainted. He was under genjutsu the entire time and Kin was just watching him waste chakra.

"Winner, Kin"

 **Kurotsuchi vs Kankuro**

The match ended with Kurotsuchi using her lave style to melt his puppet. He had no other way to fight and surrendered after losing his puppet.

 **Neji vs Hinata; Winner Neji [Same as Cannon]**

Mito was the last to go and she fought against some random Konoha shinobi. She went in with shadow clones jutsu and overwhelm him with it.

At the end of the fights, Minato gave his congratulation to everyone. He inform them that the finals will be in one month and they need to use the time to train. The winners went up to draw a number from the lottery to find out who they're fighting.

First Match: Yuki vs Sasuke

Second Match: Neji vs Mito

Third Match: Kin vs Lucy

Fourth Match: Natsu vs Gray

Fifth Match: Temari vs Samui

Sixth Match: Karui vs Suigetsu

Seventh Match: Haku vs Kurotsuchi

"Naruto can I see-" Minato asked, but stop.

* _Poof_ *

A white tiger cub appeared in front of Naruto and his friends. It was Felix, the son of Byakko and Naruto personal White Tiger summon.

"Naruto! I have a message for you. It's important."

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _The demons race are on the move and we suspect they will come after you for the relic you have on you. Possible Ten Commandment after you. Be careful and take care of Yuki._

 _Jin Toujou, Leader of the Hero Tribe_

'Not good' Naruto thought as he grip the letter. He toss it to Yuki to read. "Thanks Felix." Felix nodded and left.

"This isn't good Naruto-kun" Yuki said worriedly.

"I know. We need to leave the village and warn the others. Get somewhere safe." Naruto said with a grim look. Kushina and Minato heard him and became worried.

"Naruto, we can-" Kushina tried to talk to him.

"Stay out of this! This is Kiri business! Konoha can't get involve!" he said coldly. This only brought tears to Mito and Kushina.

"Ma ma. Naruto, we-" Minato said before being cut off.

"Like he said, stay out of our business!" Yuki said harshly. She knew the situation is dangerous and getting people like Konoha involve isn't smart.

Naruto pass the letter to Bee and he read it.

"I will tell my brother." Bee said seriously without rapping. Surprising his students.

"I will tell Kaa-chan." he said. Bee toss the letter to Erza. Erza adopted a serious look like the other three. "Erza you stay here and keep your eyes on our people." she nodded to his command. "Yuki, we are leaving now."

"Right." both left right away. Natsu was shouting 'what is going on'. He wanted to know what got everyone on edge.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted trying to get to her boy. Only to have Bee stand in her way.

"Konoha shouldn't get involved. Unless you want to start a war." Bee said seriously again. This made her and Minato flinch. Bee knew that there are elements in Konoha that would take advantage of the Supernatural world for their own and cause a lot of trouble. War would be the most likely outcome and it wouldn't be with the Hidden Villages. It would be with entire race and it will force their hand. Minato and Kushina flinch at his statement. They were wondering what could their son get himself into that would cause war. Minato restrain Kushina from following him. He didn't want to bring war to his home.

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 _ **(Naruto is 14 years old)**_

 _ **Harem List:**_

 _ **Yuki Nonaka (14 years old) - The Testament of New Devil Sister**_

 _ **Yugito Nii (14 years old)**_

 _ **Haku Yuki (Female Haku, 14 years old)**_

 _ **Scathach (Asked for the age, she nearly killed me) - Fate series**_

 _ **Erza Scarlet (15 years old) - Fairy Tail**_

* * *

 **AN: The fights are a little short, but I did write it up.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Maid

**Warning: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story.**

* * *

 **I don't own these anime:**

 **Naruto**

 **Fate/Stay Night**

 **The Testament of Sister New Devil**

 **Sekirei**

 **The Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

 **Review**

 **Rebmul -** Kushina and Mito won't have much of a relationship with Naruto. That will remain the same.

 **CreedRazerReaper -** I add who I like. Samui is on going debate with me.

 **narutoxasuna25 -** They might not appear on the harem.

 **Soledge1 -** No he didn't try to kidnap him. After looking over the original, there was several things I didn't like. I did a rewrite because I'm a little better at writing fanfics. Like I said, there will be changes. This chapter and on will be a new chapters.

 **Blazing Dragon of Apocalypse -** Fairy Tail is just a guild part of Kiri. That's all.

 **Red the Pokemon Master -** No. I don't like Konoha girls. End of story.

 **Thanks for your support everyone**

* * *

Naruto and Yuki left Konoha. Staying there will cause many innocence death. Over a millennium, the demon race were known as the most brutal and hostile race of all. They would always seek out blood of any race during the dark times. After the Great War, the demon race was sealed away, but there were still stragglers around that didn't get sealed. Considering that they have long life, they could still be around today.

Even after their defeat, the wounds that they left never faded away. The Hero Tribe is a prime example of one. They are a group of humans that remembers the dark times and fight to keep it at bay. They would hunt down the remnant of the demon race and others that pose a threat to the peace that came after the war. Even with the constant war between humans, aka shinobi, it was still more peaceful than before. However, trouble has been brewing and the Hero Tribe no longer had the strength to single-handedly keep the peace. That was the reason that they revealed themselves to Kumo and Kiri. Naruto is close with the leader of each village and Naruto was close with the Hero Tribe, so they needed to build a force capable of fighting the demons and any other that will destroy the peace.

Naruto sent Felix to his mother to relay the message from Jin. She replied telling Zabuza and Mangetsu to guard Konoha from the demons. Although shinobi are powerful, there wasn't any shinobi to fight during the war, so they couldn't gauge themselves to the demons. They can only assume the worst is coming for Naruto. Leaving the village to go into hiding was the best choice the two had. Yuki would be targeted because she is a descendent of the Hero that fought in the war. Naruto holds part of a key to unseal the demon race from their seal.

Bee and Erza had to stay back in Konoha, so things won't seem off to the village. Zabuza and Mangetsu would be covering the training that Naruto should be giving to Haku and Suigetsu. Naruto and Yuki headed to one of the safe house in Hi no Kuni.

* * *

 **Fire Base Two**

* * *

Fire Base Two is one of the safehouses station in the country. It was decided by Aye, Mei, and Jin that they would need secret bases all around the world. Even though, the creation of bases in someone else's country would be a sign of war, they risk it. After all, they found several bases in their own country with 'Ne' as their symbol. It was obvious that Konoha was doing it, but denied it was their base that was illegally station there. All safehouses that was created have the mark of the Hero Tribe to show it belong to them. The Hero Tribe itself is a mystery, so it won't be trace to either village.

The Supernatural World is still a mystery to the shinobi world. It was important to keep that hidden as much as possible. The group created their own task force to handle the supernatural world. People from Hero Tribe, Kumo, and Kiri would join this group and fight against the enemies belonging to the supernatural world. It should be obvious that Erza, Bee, Naruto, Yuki, Zabuza, and Mangetsu are some of the members of the special task force. They would still be part of their own village, but when the threat occurs, they would have to fight against this threat.

The base itself is a cabin near a lake. All bases were designed to look like a regular building. This base is design for hiding. There are bases for rendezvous with members of the force, bunkers keeping sensitive information, and others for other purposes.

"This brings back memory." Yuki said with a smile.

"Ya. Just like how we first met." Naruto responded.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Five Years Ago**

 **Hero Tribe**

* * *

"Spend some time here. You will like it." said the mysterious person as the person drop off Naruto at the Heroes' Tribe and left.

After spending a couple years in Kiri with his new family, the mysterious person came back. The person wanted to introduce Naruto to the supernatural world more due to him being unique. Mei and Yagura was suspicious of the person, but gave in to the demands to take Naruto away. It was a way to get stronger and help their village get a better understanding of the threat of the supernatural world. Naruto is capable of using prana and no one in the shinobi world knew how to help him get stronger with it. This was a risky choice, but it paid off.

Naruto was escorted to the elders to see Naruto. They allowed him to stay and spend some time with them. For the meantime, Jin Toujou was in charge of him. Jin was one of the strongest Hero they had and keeping the boy that is connected to the mysterious person was very important. Jin just saw it as another babysitting job. So, he decide to let Naruto explore the forest that many children play in. As Naruto walk through the forest, he heard a voice.

"HELP! WOLF!" a shout of a young girl.

Naruto ran to the source of the cry for help. Naruto sees a wolf attacking a light-blue haired girl. Naruto trace a standard katana and killed the wolf. Then the girl just tackle him for a hug.

"Thank you! I was so scared. I thought that wolf was going to get me." the girl cried into Naruto's chest. After giving her a few minute to let her cry all she wants.

"It's no problem. I'm just happy that you aren't hurt." Naruto said with a grin, causing the girl to blush. "By the way, I'm Naruto, Naruto Terumi. I am new here."

"I'm Yuki Nonaka. What do you mean you're new here. Outsiders aren't allowed into the Hero Tribe home." she said as she began to look at him cautiously.

"Oh, I was brought in here by a friend. The elders put Toujou-san in charge of me while I stay here. My friend said this would be a chance to do some normal stuff like a kid would do. I have being training a lot lately and haven't been given much a childhood." he said with a sad smile. Yuki saw this and decided to give him a good time.

"Okay then! Well come on let's play!" she said as they ran around the forest playing until nightfall. This continue on for a while during Naruto's stay. He ask Jin for permission to have a sleepover at Nonaka's residence. He of course just smiled and walk away. Naruto took that for a yes.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san! I'm home." she announce from the doorway.

"Welcome home." said Mrs. Nonaka. She then notice the redhead behind her. "Oh, who is this?"

"This is Naruto. He is my new friend." Bring a smile to her mother. She knew that she wasn't an outgoing girl, so she didn't had any friends. "Is it alright for him to stay. Toujou-san said it was okay for him." This surprised her mother. The mention of Jin wasn't something you do unless you're idolizing him.

"Of course it's okay!" Mrs. Nonaka said with a smile. "I will bake some sweets for you two." She went to the kitchen to bake a batch of cookies.

Naruto and Yuki spent their time in the living room. She was too embarrassed to let Naruto into her room. As they played a board game, Naruto heard an 'eep'. He turn to the doorway and saw a little girl.

"Hey there." Naruto said as he wave to her. "I'm Naruto Terumi. Who are you?"

"What are you doing here! Why are you spending so much time with Nee-chan!" the little girl demanded. Not liking how she was losing Yuki to him.

"Wow. Aren't you the protective type." Naruto said as he rubbed her hand to make her more mad. "I'm just here to spend time with my friend."

"I don't care! You are taking away my nee-chan!" She said as she ran away.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked.

"She is my younger sister, Kurumi. She always had problem getting along with strangers. I hope she didn't hurt your feeling." Yuki said with a sigh.

"Of course not. I just hope she will open up to others instead of her family. I'm gonna help her." Naruto said with determination.

"Good luck. You will need it." Yuki said with a giggle.

For the next two weeks, Kurumi had put on the tough girl act for Naruto. She rejected the cookies he made for her and any attempt of a proper conversation. Then one day, Kurumi was left in the care of Yuki. She took her to go and play with Naruto.

"Hey Kurumi!" Naruto said as he ran up to give her a hug.

"Hey! Get off me pervert!" she yelled at him to make him let go.

"Fine." Naruto said looking disappointed. "So what do you guys want to play today?"

"How about hide'n'seek?" Yuki asked. Getting a nod from the two.

"Great idea. You two hide and I will look for you in 5 minutes." Naruto said. Getting a nod from the two.

 _5 minutes later_

Naruto look around the forest for the two and couldn't find any of them. Then...

"AHHHHHH!" screamed a voice that sound like Kurumi.

' **Shit kit! I sense a devil from that direction!** ' Kurama shouted from his seal. Naruto just sprinted to the source of the voice.

"It's your time to die hero scum." said a devil, preparing to stab Kurumi.

"HELP!" screamed Kurumi with tears in her eyes.

"Call all you want. You will die." He said as he plunge his sword to Kurumi, but something else happen. Naruto dove right between them and took the blow. "Oh well. At least one of you filthy humans died." he said as he pulled his sword out, but couldn't. Naruto was holding onto the sword.

"R-run K-Kurumi. RUN!" Naruto said as he cough up blood.

"I can't leave you behind. You will die." Kurumi cried out.

"Just run. You are more important to me. If I die saving you, then I die with no regrets." he said slowly. while beginning to lose consciousness due to blood lost.

The devil pulled out his sword, causing more blood to spill out. Kurumi just held onto Naruto.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I have been horrible to you. I don't deserve your kindness." she cried as she held onto a bleeding Naruto.

"Don't cry. I don't like to see you sad." Naruto said as as his last words.

"NOW DIE HERO SCUM!" yelled the devil.

Then Jin came out to kill the devil.

"P-please, save him." Kurumi said in between sobs.

"Don't worry Kurumi-chan. It will take more to kill Naruto-kun. The boy is special." Jin said as he comfort Kurumi and pick the two up to take them home. Yuki showed at the end. Only to cry for Naruto and comfort Kurumi. The sister were worried for their friend. They thought all the blood he lost would kill him. Jin knew better. Naruto wasn't normal and a simple stab won't kill him. Also, he noticed that Naruto's blood was a little darker than it should be.

 _Two Days Later in Naruto's room_

Kurumi and Yuki never left his room. They always took care of him as best as they can. Currently Yuki and Kurumi fell asleep on top of Naruto's bed.

"*Yawn* So what happen lately." Naruto said as he woke up the two. Kurumi just tackled him for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have been nicer to you like you were to me." Kurumi cried out. Naruto just embrace her, while Yuki watch the two.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You are just being honest with yourself now. I am happy about it." Naruto said as he calmed her down.

Ever since that day the three spent their time together all the time. This went on with for the next few month. Then the day came where he was pick up from the mysterious person.

"Will I ever see you again." cried out Kurumi.

"Of course. I promise to come back." Naruto said as he hugged her.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to know. Whatever happens, I will always be by your side. If I have to share you, I will always be by your side." Yuki said as she gave him her first kiss and ran off. Making Kurumi jealous and run after her.

"I-I-I don't get her. What does she mean?" Said a stunned Naruto.

"You will understand one day Naruto-kun" said the mysterious person.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Good times" both said at the same time. Their meeting was a life changer to the girls.

"There still remains the problem." Yuki said seriously.

"Ya." Naruto grip to his heart. "They will be coming after it. If Jin is right, then we won't survive."

"That's why I'm here." someone said suddenly from the corner of the room. Both jump up from being frighten by the mysterious voice. They didn't sense anyone in the cabin. The person came out of the shadow to reveal themselves.

"Merlin, the Boar Sin of Gluttony." Naruto scoff. "Been a long time." The two started to relax once they saw who it was.

"You have came a long way since the day I saved you and gave you the power of magic." She said with a smile. Recalling the good times she had experimen- I mean spending time with him.

"It's good to see you Merlin-sama." Yuki said with a bow. Merlin is one of the strongest on oldest humans to be alive. She held a lot of influence over the Hero Tribe and several other races.

"I assume you're here to help us deal with the demon race hunting me?"

"Of course. I was the one to tell Jin about their movement."

"So are you going to help fight off a possible Ten Commandment?" Yuki asked.

"No" she said with a grin.

"What!?" both shouted. They were expecting her to help them.

"Why!?" Naruto shouted.

"Because... She is going to help you." Merlin said as she pointed behind her. Then another person came out. It put Yuki on edge. "Introduce yourself."

"I'm Zest. Merlin-sama created me to be in service to you, Naruto-sama." Zest appeared to be a tall beautiful young woman with short white hair, tanned skin, and golden green eyes with an amazing figure that would make many girls jealous. She also have a rabbit tail and rabbit ear shaped like horns. Also, she's wearing a black and white maid outfit. In other words to describe her, she is a demon.

"Why is there a demon here?" Yuki said darkly. Unlike Naruto, she doesn't trust any race that isn't human. Naruto learned to give everyone a chance to meet. Funny, he has no problem with any other race that isn't trying to kill him, but has problem when dealing with his old family and his old village.

"Don't be like that Yuki-chan" Merlin said child like. "I created her. She is here to become Naruto's personal maid." she said with a clap.

"Maid!?" Naruto shouted. "I don't need anything like that!" Naruto tried to reject her. However, he couldn't help himself and look at her. The only one to compare her figure was his own mother and she would lose against Zest.

"Don't be like that Naruto-kun. She is a lot like you." Merlin said cheerfully.

"How so?" Naruto said as he narrow his eyes at the demon. He didn't see anything he had in common with her.

"She has the same demon blood that I injected into you all those years ago." Merlin answered. Surprising the two.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said seriously. "You told me, that blood should overpower anyone and kill them. I was apparently a lucky one to not die from the injection."

"I did say that. However, Zest isn't like the demons you fought before. She was personally created by me. I felt like that you would like some company in the long run." Turning the atmosphere sad. Yuki knew exactly what she meant.

"Because I'm half demon, right?" Naruto asked. The procedure did save his life, but it came with a price. The blood rewritten his biology. Naruto was converted to half-demon, half-human. A being that will outlive humanity. Yuki just held onto him. She knew that he didn't want to lose her or the other girls, but time will take them away. Yuki made it her pass time to find a way to live as long as Naruto. The few viable option right now is the demon blood that Naruto was injected with, but it was a 50% success rate.

"I know that you love those girls, but someone by your side constantly won't be bad." Merlin said sadly. She wanted to help him as much as possible, but there are a few things she can't stop. "Zest here will be with you forever."

"That won't help much."

"You can fall in love with her. It's always possible." Something that both kids cringe to. He knew he could fall for her and hang onto her tightly because they were the same. Yuki cringe because she was afraid that Naruto would throw her away for her. It would be less painful that way when she dies.

"Enough with the depressing talk, that isn't the only reason I created her. She could be your other half." The two look at her for clarification. "Her power varies from power attack at close to long range. Naruto, you're the same, but with weapons. You will meet people in the world where you can't win that way. You would more than swords, the Hellblaze and Full-Counter that came with the blood. Swords and arrows can be broken by others. Her power relies on crafting powerful attack from her body or objects. Not objects that are created from pure prana." It should be clear that it's Meliodas blood in Naruto and Zest now.

It made sense. There was some people that had the power to beat his UBW, Full-Counter, and Hellblaze easily. Kisame comes to mind. Somehow, his Samehada is capable of eating prana as well. Something that it was capable since the beginning or someone else interfered. It didn't matter because Naruto would have died during that encounter if it wasn't for his mom. Zest could fight like enchanter, but still fight like Naruto. Covering his weakness in term of magical capabilities.

"Fine. I will accept her." Naruto gave in. "The others are not going to like this."

"I don't like it already." Yuki said. Causing Merlin to chuckle.

"Now, now. She is a nice girl. I think you might find your answer in her Yuki-chan!" Merlin said as she disappeared. Yuki picked up on what Merlin said.

'Can this demon really help me find out how to live long like Naruto-kun' Yuki thought. The only thing that Yuki could think of is the blood in her and she knew the risks. 'There is something I'm missing.' There was a reason that the demon blood accepted Naruto. Something that no one knew, but Merlin. A girl could have fun with other people's lives.

* * *

 **Time Skip - Three Weeks**

* * *

The two spent their time at the hideout. With their new addition. It was weird for Naruto to have his own personal maid. She was always prioritizing Naruto first. She always obeyed his commands. Naruto did his best to get her to live a life like any other. It was a very slow process, but Naruto finally did it. Zest made a request. She asked for a moment to talk alone.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Naruto-sama. Why are you treating me with respect?" Zest asked.

"Is it wrong?"

"No, but I'm your maid. I was created to serve you." Zest said.

"So. You are a living being that deserve to live. You may have been created to serve me, but you can still live a life that you want."

"I don't understand"

"Just do what you want. Tell me, what is it that you want right now?" Naruto said with determination in his eyes. He wanted Zest to be a living person. Not a hollow being that does what it is told.

Zest unconsciously place her hand over her heart. She started to remember all the moments that Naruto would do the things a maid should do and insisted to let Zest relax and have some fun. All the time he was always kind to her. Then a genuine smile form on her face. "I want to be by your side, Naruto-sama."

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

It was that moment that Zest started to become her own person. She would still serve Naruto as much as possible, but she would start doing things on her own. Like cooking him a meal and waking him up. Something that Yuuki would do. Yuki didn't like Zest arrival.

"Kaa-chan is going to kill me." Naruto said out loud as they walk through the gate of Konoha. Having Zest around maybe too much for Mei to handle. "Another girl and that girl with a body that surpass her isn't going to be fun to explain."

"I'm sure she will forget about it. Zest isn't all that bad." Yuki said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Yuki took Zest out of the cabin and away. After two weeks together, she wanted to confront her.

"Zest, I don't like you." Yuki said coldly.

"Why?" She asked.

"You are spending too much time with Naruto."

"But I'm his maid"

"I know that! It feels like you're taking him away from me." She said with a tear.

"I don't understand. Is there something wrong with me serving him?"

Yuki took a moment to think about it. All she is doing is making Naruto's life better. What made her angry was that Naruto was spending more time with her.

"It's just that Naruto-sama is accepting me for me. Can I ask you a question?" Yuki said nothing. "Do you accept me?"

"Of course I accept you."

"Do you accept me as a demon? For what I am."

She said nothing. She couldn't accept her because she was raised to fight demons. Even if Naruto was part demon, she could accept him because of how it happen. Then it done on her, Merlin's word echo through her head. 'I think you can find your answer in her'.

"Naruto-sama sees me as who I am, but does his best to give me the chance of living a life. For that, I will always be grateful. Do you see me for who I am or what I am." Zest asked. Zest may have been born recently, but she is quite smart and filled with knowledge of the world. She has knowledge of how humans are prejudice against one another and against nonhumans. Yuki was no exception.

'Is it that. I can't accept her because she is a demon.' She remember that she was on her guard as soon as Zest was introduced. Even with Merlin's word, she didn't trust her. Naruto accept her right away. He didn't care if she was a demon. That was the difference, Naruto accept others based on who they are. Yuki judge others based on what they are.

"Zest" Yuki said as a shadow is cast over her eyes. "I'm sorry. I have been seeing you as a demon this entire time. You have done nothing wrong and I'm treating you like you have. Naruto does have other girls that do what you're doing, but I said nothing because they were human. This is the first time I have to deal with another race. I should have seen you as the person that Naruto see you as. For that I'm sorry." She said with a bow. Zest walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Zest said with a smile.

From there on, Yuki started to accept her. They became friends and Yuki would help her out with the chores that she does. Yuki came up with the theory that Naruto's acceptance of others is the reason that the demon blood accepted him. He didn't reject it like others would and the blood would have killed him. Maybe she needed to learn how to accept others base on who and not what. Maybe then, the blood of a demon that is in Naruto would accept her and she would be like him and live with him.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

The group show up to the village and notice the increase number of people from all around the world. They were here for the Chunin Exam final. Along the way, many guys were looking at Zest. Zest was wearing her usual maid uniform, but the difference is that her demonic features were hidden. Her tail was gone and ears were replace by her white hair. Her skin color suggested that she was from Kumo. Many people didn't like anyone from Kumo due to the Hyuuga incident awhile back. Even if Zest look like she was from Kumo, they didn't care. They were busy staring at her impressive figure. Only Tsunade had a chance to compete with her.

Naruto, Yuki, and Zest were heading to the hotel that their friends were staying at. They needed to introduce their new friend.

"So who is your friend?" Mangetsu said with a bit of a flirtatious tone.

"This is Zest. My personal maid." Naruto said with a blush. Everyone from Kiri, Fairy Tail, and Kumo were in the same room. Everyone was staring at him with some questionable look. Haku didn't look happy and the guys look jealous. "Also she is a demon."

Everyone was silent till Zest showed her ears and tail. Surprising everyone. "Before you freak out. She was created to help me. In both servitude and combat." Naruto said with his arm up.

After some question, they accept her. Some had trouble accepting her, but at the end it went well.

"Do we miss anything?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much. We told your friends that something important came up. Besides that, the Hokage is watching us closely." Zabuza said.

"So nothing then?" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Suigetsu said.

* _ **Knock**_ * * _ **Knock**_ *

Zest went over to answer the door.

"Hello Maid-san. Is Naruto-kun here?"

"Naruto-sama!" Zest called from the door. Naruto went to check who it was that wanted to see him.

"Itachi! Hey, need anything from me?" Naruto asked as he spotted his friend.

"I came here with a request. I wish to battle you." Itachi said seriously.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage and his wife has been bothering myself and others to convince you to come join the village. I refused many times, but they're persistent. They believe that you're incapable of protecting yourself. Even with the proof, they refuse to see it and believe that you need to stay to be protected." He said while letting it sink it.

"That's bullshit!" Gray shouted.

"Naruto could kick our asses any day of the week." Natsu said. Trying to defend his friend.

"Why won't they accept that Naruto-kun won't be part of their family anymore." Yuki said out loud.

"That is why I propose this battle. It will not only show your skills, but force them to face reality. There is also one more thing." This got everyone's attention. "I want you to meet your new sister." Surprising everyone. "She was born one year after you left. I know that you won't accept the Namikaze, but she does deserve to meet you." All eyes were shifted to Naruto. He was going to face Itachi to stop the Namikaze's interference in his life, but the question is the apparent new sister. Should he meet her or not?

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Stadium**

* * *

News spread fast. A fight between two prodigy of different village is a must see battle. Everyone was gathering at the stadium to watch the fight. There were some people from Kiri and Kumo that arrived early to the village. To see Naruto fight like this was something they couldn't miss. They heard the stories and wanted to see him in action.

"* _whistle_ * This is a big turn out." Naruto said from the center of the stage.

"I expected a crowd, but I didn't expect it to be this big." Itachi said stoically.

"I hope you're ready. Don't forget that side bet we made." Naruto said with a grin. They made a bet about treating the winner and his friends to a meal. Natsu was all for it. Free food isn't bad.

Kakashi appeared with a gust of leaves. It was agreed that he would be the referee of this match. "I hope you two are ready. Naruto, I place a large bet on you. Don't lose." Causing Naruto to chuckle.

"I won't lose. **Trace on** " Naruto said with a confident grin. Two odd looking swords appear on his hand.

"Interesting swords, Naruto-kun" Itachi commented. He was surprised at how he somehow brought out of the swords from nowhere. They were matching blades. A white one and a black one with patterns.

"Their name are Kanshou and Byakuya. They represent the principle of Yin and Yang. They were named after the blacksmith that had forged them and his wife after she had thrown herself into the furnace to give these swords divinity through human sacrifice." Naruto said. Surprising Kakashi and Itachi about the background story of the twin blades.

"Alright then. Begin." Kakashi said as he jump out of the way.

Naruto went straight for Itachi. Itachi threw a two shuriken at Naruto and went through some hand seals. " **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu** " the two shuriken became many. However, it didn't stop Naruto. Naruto still charged at him, but he cut down the incoming shuriken. 'Fast' thought Itachi. Naruto manage to destroy all the shuriken that would have injured him in that charge without losing speed. Seeing that Naruto was getting close, he drew a tanto that he learn how to fight with during his ANBU days and a kunai.

CLASH CLASH

Itachi and Naruto were in a deadlock. Itachi manage to block both blades.

"Not bad. However, can you keep it up?" Naruto kick Itachi in the chest. Pushing him back. He went on again to charge at him. Itachi could only dodge and look for an opportunity. However, he didn't dodge all the attack. He manage to get several cuts to his arm and a couple to the face.

Itachi saw an opening and punch Naruto. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" Itachi said as a large fireball came at Naruto. Naruto only smirk. He threw both his blades at the fireball and dodge the attack. Itachi only had enough time to dodge one of the blade. The other cut his leg pretty deep. 'Not good. He threw those sword knowing that I won't dodge them while using my jutsu. He would have the advantage of speed now.'

" **Trace on**!" Naruto yelled out. Naruto traced a 150 centimeter Bitchu Aoe blade. He was closing in on Itachi. "You're in my range!" Naruto swung his blade. It surprised everyone that had a good eye.

One slash from the right appeared.

A second slash from overhead.

A third slash from the left.

Three slashes appeared in an instant. Naruto's blade hit Itachi's head, neck, and chest. Many people were horrified to see Itachi go down like that. Many wanted to know how he manage to create three simultaneous slash. However, Itachi manage to replace himself with a crow clone and save himself. The clone became a flock of crow after taking the blow.

'It's like my **Dance of the Crescent Moon** , but far superior. I can only create three slash like that with shadow clones.' Hayate Gekko thought. Several other people like the Hokage, Kushina, Kakashi, and the other jounin had similar thought.

'Was that a space-time jutsu?' thought Minato. He knew the only way for that attack to be possible is by using a space-time jutsu.

Itachi appeared from a distant. "That was an interesting technique. You created three slashes in an instant."

"Thanks, but that isn't my only trick. I'm sure you have your own."

"I do, but revealing it to the public isn't wise." he said while thinking about one of the Uchiha's most powerful technique.

"Fine, I can fix that. I always wanted to face you at your best." Naruto said as he raise his left arm and use his other to support it.

 _ **I am the bone of my sword.**_

 _ **Steel is my body and fire is my blood.**_

 _ **I have created over a thousand blades.**_

 _ **Unaware of loss,**_

 _ **Nor aware of gain.**_

 _ **Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival.**_

 _ **I have no regrets. This is the only path.**_

 _ **My whole life was unlimited blade works**_

Naruto chanted. A ring of fire came out below their feet and engulf the two fighter. Only leaving a large massive fire dome. Everyone in the stand tried to find out what happen. Sensor couldn't sense Itachi or Naruto anymore. Hyuugas couldn't see through it.

'What happen?' Many thought. Several smirks from the people of Kiri and Kumo appeared.

* * *

 **Inside Unlimited Blade Work**

* * *

Itachi open his eyes to see what happen. He was shock. Itachi saw a barren golden field with unimaginable amount of swords of all kind sticking out of the ground. Many giving off powerful aura. He then look up to see many gears in the sky. However, there was one thing that stuck out, it was the Kyuubi. He was sleeping on the clouds.

"Welcome. This is Unlimited Blade Work!" Naruto shouted as he gestured to all around him.

"What exactly is it?" Itachi said still in shock. Causing to smirk.

"You can say it's a manifestation of my very soul. Considering that the Kyuubi and I are connected." He said while pointing to the sleeping kitsune. "This is my very soul that became it's own world. Nothing can get in without my permission. You can saw that I'm god here." Naruto said as he summon many blades behind him ready to face him. "Show me your power." Naruto sent the swords at them.

" **Susanoo**." Itachi whispered and a full humanoid chakra being appeared around him. With armor and weapons.

"Interesting!" Naruto created even more blades that some would mistake it as an unlimited amount behind him. The two clash

* * *

 **Outside**

* * *

Kakashi went toward one of Naruto's friend to ask them what happen. "Do you guys know what happen?"

"Don't worry. It should be over soon." Yuki said.

"That isn't the-" Kakashi said, but was cut off the the dome disappearing. They were surprised to see what happen. A bloodied Itachi and a kneeling Naruto.

'His cloth on his arm his destroyed. Must mean that he must have reattach it. It would be dangerous to draw on that power.' Yuki thought as she examine him.

Kakashi check on both. Naruto was barely conscious and Itachi was down and out. "Winner, Naruto Terumi!"

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 _ **(Naruto is 14 years old)**_

 _ **Harem List:**_

 _ **Yuki Nonaka (14 years old) - The Testament of New Devil Sister**_

 _ **Yugito Nii (14 years old)**_

 _ **Haku Yuki (Female Haku, 14 years old)**_

 _ **Zest - The Testament of New Devil Sister**_

 _ **Kurumi Nonaka (11 years old) - The Testament of New Devil Sister**_

 _ **Scathach (Asked for the age, she nearly killed me) - Fate series**_

 _ **REMOVING ERZA. MIGHT REMOVE SCATHACH.**_

* * *

 **AN: The task force needs a good name. I'm leaning to calling them HERO. I want to hear you idea.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Aftermath

**Warning: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story.**

* * *

 **I don't own these anime:**

 **Naruto**

 **Fate/Stay Night**

 **The Testament of Sister New Devil**

 **Sekirei**

 **The Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

 **Review**

 **Guest -** I don't think that Naruto is weaker than the original. How I see it is that Itachi is given a chance for a fight. At first, Naruto attack with Caladbolg and could have hurt the audience. Itachi took the entire attack with his Susanoo. In UBW, Naruto gave him a chance to fight instead of defending.

 **Rebmul** \- I will keep that in mind. Thanks for telling me.

 **Thanks for your support everyone**

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Sorry for not updating lately. I have been busy with finals and class assignments. After some thought I will keep Scathach and Erza in the harem. It was a moment that I felt like they didn't belong.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - The Aftermath**_

* * *

 **{Kiri's Hotel Room}**

After the fight, Naruto's friend was taken to the hotel room. They didn't trust Konoha when it concerned Naruto. It was believed that Konoha would use a Yamanaka to erase or change his memory. Besides, Naruto's injury wasn't serious. In the room we find Naruto resting on his bed with Zest close by. Team Naruto and Team Erza ( **AN: Keep in mind that the team name is usually the leader's name in Naruto)** were also in the room. Zabuza and Mangetsu were out celebrating at the closest tavern. They place a large bet on Naruto and became rich. The team from Kumo didn't worry about Naruto much.

"Are you okay, Naruto-sama?" Zest asked as she wipe examine his wound on his arm.

"It's fine! Already healed." He said with a smile and moved his arm as if it wasn't damage.

"I think she wasn't talking about that, Naruto-kun." Yuki said. She was thinking about how he healed his arm.

"Come on Naruto! That wasn't cool!" Natsu shouted. He was angry. "I mean, I didn't get to see you kick his ass!" Making several people sweat drop. To think that Natsu only cared about seeing the fight instead of his healed arm.

"Che. Only you would care about a fight." Gray commented.

"What was that!?" Natsu responded.

"You two calm down!" Erza said threatenly. "Naruto, what happened in there?"

* * *

 **Flashback**

In Naruto's soul, Itachi went all out. He went straight for his armored stage Susanoo as soon as all the blades were launched at him. Naruto summon Gae Bolg and charge in as he created more Gae Bolg to attack him.

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed out as he try to pierce the Susanoo while having many other version of Gae Bolg trying to pierce it as well. "Damn, that is tough."

"The Susanoo is the Uchiha's ultimate defense. Breaking it would be a tough." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Then try this!" Naruto shouted. 'Kurama, I need some chakra.'

" **You got it** " Kurama responded and allowed him to his chakra.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto form a couple hundred of clones. Surprising Itachi greatly. He never seen anyone create this much clone before.

'With this many clones, he should be dead.' Itachi thought as he analyze Naruto. 'He isn't tired. Interesting.'

Naruto ordered his clones to create many different blades to fight with. The clones created swords off all kind, demonic one like Gram to holy swords like Durandal. They all attack Itachi while the original stayed back and watch closely. The hundreds of clones manage to create several cracks on Susanoo.

'That's it.' Naruto thought. Naruto form another spear. However, he didn't create this spear, it was one of Gae Bolg's technique. Naruto charged at Itachi with the first spear aim right at one of the crack in front of Itachi. Naruto broke through Susanoo and manage to stab Itachi. He aim somewhere to not kill him, but still immobilize him. Naruto jump back for some distance. Then he started to charge up the original Gae Bolg. It started to give out a lot of bloodlust. " **Gae Bolg Alternate: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death**!" Naruto threw the spear and landed on Itachi. Dealing him a great deal of damage.

Itachi kept the Susanoo up as long as he could while coughing up blood. Itachi tried to use his Yata Mirror to defend against the incoming spear, but it failed. The Yata Mirror was meant for transforming the nature of any attack. However, Gae Bolg's was far more powerful than the mirror. 'That nearly killed me. I can see why he is considered an S-Class Shinobi. Naruto really isn't holding back. I should do the same.' "I hope this will impress you Naruto-kun." Itachi gather what was left of his chakra into his susanoo. The red susanoo started to change drastically. It became a large humanoid being made of chakra with a large broadsword. "This is my **Perfect Susanoo**." Itachi swung his sword without any sealing technique in it at Naruto. Naruto was still awestruck and didn't dodge in time. 'No' Itachi thought.

The attack took off his arm. Naruto was on the ground holding his missing arm while bleeding greatly.

"Naruto!" Itachi shouted to see if he was okay. However, he felt something. Something dreadful. Then he saw what seems to be black-purple flames coming off of Naruto. 'Those flame seem like my Amaterasu.' he thought. The flame went for Naruto's arm that was cut off and grabbed it. The flames brought it back and reattach it to Naruto. Then Naruto turn around and face Itachi. However he was different.

'His eyes aren't the same as before. Also there it that strange mark on his forehead.' Itachi thought as he closely look at him. Naruto eyes were dark like a demons and the symbol look like some kind of a swirl. Then Naruto disappeared and reappeared at the top of the head of his Perfect Susanoo in a blink of an eye. 'What!'

Naruto then punch him. Destroying the Perfect Susanoo instantly and knocking out Itachi in the process.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"After that, I took back control and force the demon blood back." Naruto finish his story.

"That could have ended badly Naruto." Erza said. "If you didn't take control of the demon blood, you could have killed him." The only one that fully understood Naruto's power are Yuki, Zest, and Erza. The rest don't pay attention or didn't know about it.

"I know. I'm just happy that he came out of it alive while I was like that." Naruto said. Yuki turn to Zest.

"Zest-san. Merlin-sama said that you were here to help Naruto. Is there anything for you to do when he goes demon mode?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"Actually, there is something. I'm born from the same demon blood that flows in Naruto-sama. Merlin did this to give me great demonic power and a strong connection to Naruto-sama at all time. I have the ability to suppress him if he lose control. However doing so will leave him defenseless and exhausted. I recommend doing this only when it's safe for Naruto-sama or if there are allies nearby to aid me in protecting him." Zest answered. Yuki and Erza sigh in relief. The last time that Naruto went into demon mode, he lost control. It was only thanks to Merlin that he was stopped.

"Good." Someone said from the door.

"K-kaachan!" Naruto shouted from the surprise of his mother appearing suddenly.

"Mizukage-sama" Haku and Suigetsu said when they notice who it was and bowed. The others really didn't care about her status about Mizukage.

"It's good to see you are okay, son." Mei said with a warm smile. "I saw the match between you and the Crow of Konoha. You made me and your home proud." she came in with a hug. "Now who is your new friend." she said sweetly, but a red hannya appeared behind her. Freaking everyone out, including Zest. Zest immediately hid behind Naruto which only to increase the terrifying presence of the hannya.

"T-this is Z-Zest, Kaa-chan." He stuttered. "Merlin created her to be m-my m-m-maid." he said. Naruto was terrified by the hannya that grew when he mention maid. "She is also someone to help me out in a fight." he quickly add. It didn't change the aura of the hannya.

"Would everyone kindly leave the room." Everyone started to bolt for the door. "Except for you, Naruto." she said sweetly. Only to have him freeze. All his friends gave him pitying look. Then the door close and Mei Terumi, the Mizukage, slowly walk over to her son and... teach him a lesson.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed in terror from his mother.

"Yuki, I'm scared of Naruto-sama's mother." Zest commented. As her and the others were outside of his room.

"We all are" Gray said with a shiver.

"Not me!" Natsu shouted as he try to laugh it off.

"Then why are you still shaking?" Lucy pointed out for everyone. They all saw that Natsu was still scared from Mei's little chat.

"Let's get some food." Suigetsu said as he walked away. Only to be followed by the rest a second later. Everyone needed something to get their mind off what has happen to Naruto. This would be the day that Naruto was abandon by his friends to suffer a fate that many would not wish on others.

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 _ **(Naruto is 14 years old)**_

 _ **Harem List:**_

 _ **Yuki Nonaka (14 years old) - The Testament of New Devil Sister**_

 _ **Yugito Nii (14 years old)**_

 _ **Haku Yuki (Female Haku, 14 years old)**_

 _ **Zest - The Testament of New Devil Sister**_

 _ **Kurumi Nonaka (11 years old) - The Testament of New Devil Sister**_

 _ **Scathach (Asked for the age, she nearly killed me) - Fate series**_

 _ **Erza Scarlet (15 years old)- Fairy Tail**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Demons on the Move

**Warning: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an amateur's story.**

* * *

 **I don't own these anime:**

 **Naruto**

 **Fate/Stay Night**

 **The Testament of Sister New Devil**

 **Sekirei**

 **The Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

 **Review**

 **Blaxe1992 -** Yes you can recommend any verses or harem members, but if I don't like it, I won't add them.

 **Talonsen -** You're idea has some merit. I will take it into consideration.

 **maxbrevan -** I will think about Samui. Yes I plan on adding some sekirei into his harem, but not Merlin.

 **Thanks for your support everyone**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 - Demons on the Move**_

* * *

 **{The Next Day}**

It was a painful lesson for Naruto that night. Many of Naruto's friends prayed that he would come out safe, but their prayers were ignored.

"You look like shit man." Gray commented.

"Hahahahahaha!" Natsu laughed and pointed at him.

"Come on guys, that's not nice?" Lucy tried to reprimand them.

"Aye!" A blue cat with wings agreed. Trying to stay on the safe side of the red headed monster name Erza. Who's was holding the ice pack to his head. She would give a glare at Natsu to stop him. Yuki and Zest left off to deal with some the security threat against Naruto. A member from the Hero Tribe and an actual demon should be able to see if any demons are in Konoha. Haku went off to find Zabuza to inform him and Mangetsu about Mei's arrival.

"Why did kaa-chan have to hit me? It's not my fault that Zest is better looking than her, it was Merlin that created her." Naruto muttered. That was one of the reason for his mother anger. Erza just grew a tick mark hearing his comment.

 _ **BONK**_

"Itai!" Naruto shouted in pain as he held his head. Erza just left to hit the laughing Natsu.

During Erza beat do- I mean spar with Natsu, Naruto sneak away, so he can see who else came to Konoha with Mei. For Naruto to find his _little sister,_ _aunt,_ and _uncle_.

"Onii-chan!" shouted a little girl as she ran up and jump onto Naruto's arm. This girl has yellow hair and wore a one piece with a ribbon tied on the back.

"Kuu-chan!" Naruto hugged her tightly. He then saw a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place and a man with gray messy hair that hides a part of his face, and wore a turtleneck sweater and sweatpants. "Uncle Takehito and Aunt Miya!" Naruto said happily.

Due to his time with SHARK and his other shinobi duties, Naruto had little time to spend with his babysitters that he consider family.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you doing?" Miya asked as she gave him a hug. Although Miya is a the head of the Sekirei, the clan wasn't big. Many members left to find their love ones that are known as ashikabi. Sekirei are a special clan. Each member specialize in one type of power, so that made them look down upon, but had far greater control on their own power than any shinobi would ever have. For a Sekirei, their chakra network is incomplete. A sekirei would always feel incomplete until they find their destined one, their Ashikabi. For Miya, she found her Ashikabi and found happiness and a higher level in her powers. As for other Sekirei, they are either out traveling, dead, or at Maison Izumo which is their clan compound turn into boarding house.

"I'm fine Aunty!" Naruto still holding onto Kuu. Kuu is one of Naruto's Sekirei. As he spent a lot of time at Maison Izumo, he met many sekirei that reacted to him, Kuu being one of them.

Takehito went over and rub his head. "You look a little beat up there, Naruto."

"Y-ya. Kaa-chan didn't like the news I brought back. Merlin created a demon to be my personal maid and kaa-chan was a little mad about that."

"Let me guess, she's gorgeous?" Asked Takehito. Earning a blush from Naruto.

"Now dear." Miya's aura became darker and a hannya mask came out as she turn towards her husband. "You shouldn't talk about other women in front of your wife."

"Hai hai." he dismissed her and her scary face as if it was nothing.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked curiously. He wouldn't have expected them to show up. They had little investment into the Chunin Exam this year. Considering that Naruto is already a Jounin, there isn't anything they can watch.

"Well, we heard about the letter from Jin." Takehito said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh." Naruto understood now. Miya, number 01, the strongest Sekirei isn't someone to mess with. She is pretty much here to protect Naruto from the possible Ten Commandments' attack. So far, the only one capable of fighting one member at Konoha are Mei, Minato, Hiruzen, Itachi, soon Ay and Bee, Kushina, and now Miya. Only Miya is the only one out of the group that can handle a member on even grounds. The others would need to team up to stand a chance. Naruto and his friend might have a chance, but the end result would be many deaths.

* * *

 **{Few Days Later}**

Itachi finally healed up and have to fulfill his end of the bet. He was at the BBQ with a few people already there with him. At the large table for Naruto and his friends are himself, Natsumi (The youngest Namikaze), Mito, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, and Hiruzen. Konohamaru wanted to come along, but was forbidden by his grandfather because of the predicted tension that the table would have. Itachi planned if he loses, Naruto will meet his sister, but the rest of the Namikaze family insisted.

What Itachi won't expect is Naruto's own family showing up in the form of Mei, Kuu, Takehito, and Miya. Miya and and Takehito treated Naruto as if he was their own child. Due to Takehito's status of being normal, he couldn't make Miya whole like any other sekirei and their own ashikabi, but she didn't care. Miya loves Takehito and that was all that matter, but she was sadden that he won't be able to give them a child, so they filled the void with Naruto and other young ones that live in Maison Izumo.

Naruto arrived for the free meals with his friends. Accompanying him besides his family, plus Yagura, are the team from Fairy Tail, Yuki, Haku, and Zest.

"Welcome guests! Your table is this way!" The waitress address the rather large group. Itachi's wallet will be miss tonight.

"Naruto-kun. I'm glad you could make it." Itachi said with a small smile. The man had a broken arm and a head injury. Naruto's last attack could have done more, but he took back control and stop the attack from preceding on. They all saw the Namikaze family and the entire situation became very intense for a few people.

"See! I told ya he's fine!" Natsu pointed out. Oblivious to the situation.

"Ah, Natsu. I think it's not the time to be like this." Lucy said. Already seeing the tension in the air.

"No no. He's fine." Naruto said as he and others of his group took their seats. "It a free meal, so we should enjoy it. Besides, I think we can be _civil_ about this." Naruto said as he glared at the Namikaze family. Minato and Kushina seem happier to hear to be given the chance to at least talk to Naruto. Even with his own family there. Naruto sat in between his mother Mei and next to him is Yuki.

"Kuu is going to sit with onii-chan!" Kuu announce as she sat on his lap. Getting a jealous look from a pair of of girls.

"Hai hai Kuu-chan"

The entire table was pretty divided. People of Konoha on one side and Kiri on the other. Luckily they had a couple of tables for everyone, so they manage to group up, but the tables were still divided. If it wasn't for Natsu, it would have been more awkward. He would challenge both Naruto and Gray to an eating contest, where all three guys end up on the floor with a full stomach. It didn't help Naruto that Kuu was still feeding Naruto. Everyone else tried to enjoy the meal, but it was very difficult.

Natsu and Gray would get into an argument every minute where it took Erza to step in. Erza was busy talking to both Yuki and Zest about girl stuff. Zest was still learning how to be normal, so she would try to learn from Naruto's friends. Mei and Yagura would discuss business with one another then talk to Mikoto, Hiruzen, or Itachi. Those three were the only people that were kind to Naruto during his time in Konoha.

Mito and Natsumi, the youngest daughter of Minato and kushina, would stick together considering that their family was the third wheel. The girls would try to talk to Naruto's friend, but the girls, except Zest, became awkward. It was hard to talk to them because they wanted to learn about Naruto's life in Kiri and due to a shit load of factors, they really couldn't talk about it. It was nice that Zest told them that Naruto, which she refer him to her master, is a kind man that accepted her when they first met. Then there was the Gray and Natsu. They would tell her stories about all of their fights in the guild and how Naruto was born to be part of Fairy Tail.

Minato and Kushina would try to talk to Mei about handing over custody of Naruto over to them, but she would always pull out the Hannya mask which scared them off. Then they went to talk to Takehito and Miya. Unlike the other adults of Kiri, they could talk to.

"Is there you can tell me about Naruto's life in Kiri?" Kushina asked.

"He's like our son." Takehito answered straightforwardly. Surprising the Namikazes. Miya only giggled.

"You see. Mei couldn't spend time in the village all the time due to her duty, so she would leave Naru-chan with us." Miya told them and took a sip of her tea and deeply look into the cup. "You see, I can't bare a child. No matter how much we tried, we couldn't. When Mei ask me to watch over him, I accepted right away. Naru-chan would always play around the Inn and we would take baths together when he was younger."

Takehito gave a chuckle. When they learn that Miya couldn't bare a child from him, she was depress. Naruto entering their life saved her. "I know that it hurts you that Naruto-kun consider someone besides you two as parents. I know that it hurt us when he sees Mei as his true mother even though we spend time together as a family more often than Mei. Still, we accept the role being his aunt and uncle." Which he put his hands on his wife's shoulder. Cheering her up. She was a little jealous of Mei because she always refer her to mother and herself as aunty. Then both went on to tell the biological parents about Naruto's childhood inside Maison Izumo. They were obviously jealous about the Asama couple's involvement in Naruto's life, but were happy to hear the stories.

Mito went over to Naruto where Naruto was sitting with Natsumi. Naruto was feeding Kuu when they arrive.

"Onii-chan." Mito said. To get Naruto's attention.

He then turn around with Kuu still in his lap. Kuu gave her a mean look.

"Onii-chan is my onii-chan!" Kuu announce while clinging onto Naruto tightly. Kuu was very possessive of Naruto. Especially at home when his other Sekirei is around.

Naruto started to pet Kuu in an attempt to calm her. "Now now Kuu-chan. You don't have to be rude. Mito-san, I'm sorry to say, but I'm not your brother. Not anymore."

Mito gritted her teeth. She wouldn't accept that. "Then what about Natsumi-chan!? What is she to you then?" Natsumi gave the sad puppy dog look to Naruto. Natsumi was like him with the red hair that both inherited from Kushina. The only difference in the two is that Natsumi's eye are like her mother, while Naruto's eye color is still unknown.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know her. This is the first time I'm meeting her." Naruto said. He knew that she was his little sister base on her appearance alone, but he only consider Kuu as his only sister. He saw her started to cry. He then took Kuu off of him and went over to the crying child. His older brother instinct took over. "There there little one." He said as he gave her a hug. Kuu was standing beside Mito, while the others in the restaurant watch their interaction. "I know that your mommy and daddy told you that I'm your brother, but they're wrong." Only for the Natsumi to continue to cry. She wanted to meet her onii-chan since she first heard of him. "Family isn't blood Natsumi-chan. Family is bonds. The bonds that you build with someone. That is family. I'm sorry that I can't be your onii-chan, but I can be your friend." Many were surprise on his views on family, except for those of Fairy Tail. It was the same things for them, hell, it was where Naruto learn what family is.

Natsumi started to wipe her tears away. "Will _sniffle_ you be my _sniffle_ onii-chan then?" She ask in between cries.

"In time Natsumi-chan." He then brought her along with Mito and Kuu to his table to eat. It was a little difficult at first being with his biological siblings. Natsumi quickly recovered from Naruto rejection of being her brother and enjoy the time she's spending with him now. Kuu and Natsumi would fight over who sits on Naruto's lap, which Natsumi won after a little game. Mito and Naruto had difficult time talking to each other. She learn about Naruto's life in Kiri from his friends and knew that is was better than his life in Konoha, but she still tried to get Naruto to come back. Only to fail. All of her attempt to convince Naruto to come back to Konoha has failed. To him, it would mean to throw away his family, which he would never do.

At the end of dinner, Itachi was out of money. Sure he enjoyed learning about Naruto's life, but his friends could eat a lot. Too much for his wallet. He would need to take on a few more high-level mission to pay off the rest of the meal. Naruto have confronted his past, but it was time to confront his parents.

"Naruto! Would you please come back to Konoha!?" Minato asked desperately, while bowing. Kushina was already crying when Naruto was leaving with his group.

"I'm sorry Hokage-san, but I can't abandon my family."

"We're your family!" Kushina shouted. "I'm sorry about what we did to you!"

"I can't accept that Namikaze-san. There is something I learn while traveling the world. I can't accept you two or the people of Konoha. When I see them, I can see every single cruelty they have done against me."

"They are very sorry Naruto. Like we are!"

"To accept forgiveness would be saying that all the pain I went through is meaningless. I won't have that. I can't forget the past and can't see into the future without seeing the past. I will never accept Konoha as my home or the Namikaze as my family." Naruto then turn around. "I hope that you can move on from me Namikaze-san, for Natsumi's sake." Naruto may hate his parents, but he did build something with Natsumi and she would need them.

It was then that Naruto and the others left. Minato and Kushina was left crying. Mikoto and Hiruzen did there best to cheer them up. They could only look sadly as how much they mess up with Naruto.

* * *

{ **Staduim** }

It was the day of the Finals of the Chunin Exams. Everything was going well. All the other Kage from the main village arrive to see the finals. The Daimyo were enjoying the fights and seeing the next generation of shinobi.

Yuki's match against Sasuke went well for her. She was superior in every way possible due to her being from the Hero Tribe. She did have difficulty with dealing with his new found speed, but it didn't have strength behind it. She was able to take his hits no problem. When Sasuke pulled out his Chidori, Yuki simply use wind magic to counter it. Even though magic and chakra are different, the advantage elemental type still apply to each other. Earning her a victory when she conjure up a powerful tornado to block/attack Sasuke as he charge at her.

The match between Neji and Mito went as expected. Neji manage to block all her chakra points with his clan technique. What surprise everyone is that Neji learn how to use the ultimate defense of the Hyuuga clan. It was then that Mito drew on the power of the Kyuubi to overpower him and beat him with trickery of shadow clones.

Then Lucy and Kin fought. That battle was an eye opener. It was the first time that the public saw a celestial spirit. She summon Cancer to go against Kin. Due to Kin speciality being genjutsu, she lost against the hair cutting crab. She wasn't aware that genjutsu doesn't affect anyone without a chakra network.

The battle between Natsu and Gray was the most favored. The two went all out against each other. Ice and fire spells being cast in the arena surprised most people. The Kages noticed the tenacity of both competitors. They recommended that they be promoted to Chunin, but fail to realize that the system in Kiri works differently from the others. Ranks only apply to ninja, not wizards. In the end, it ended with a draw.

The next match to come up is Temari against Samui.

In the Jonin Booth

Naruto, Killer Bee, Zabuza, Mangetsu, Erza and Yugito were together watching the genins.

"Fool! I told ya that I won this pool!" Bee rapped horribly. It was then that Naruto and Mangetsu handed a stack of Ryo to Killer Bee. Apparently they made a bet about who was going to win between Natsu and Gray. Naruto believe that the pink haired dragon slayer would win and Mangetsu had his money on the ice stripper. However, Bee threw in a curve ball, saying that no one would win.

Yugito and Erza were talking to each other.

"Boys. They would never change." Yugito commented about how they were behaving so childishly.

"I swear that they will never grow up." Erza added. With her own experience in Fairy Tail, she knew how men would be like. "How have you been, Yugito?"

"It's boring being a chunin. I have to do low rank missions." She complained. As the only one to make chunin at a young age, she wasn't given much high level missions. Mainly due to her age and her status of being a jinchuuriki. Her training was the priority for Ay the Raikage. "It's look like Samui is up." Yugito pointed out.

"She a capable warrior. She would do well." Erza said.

"Battle between blondes! This is going to be intense!" Naruto shouted. Irking a certain blonde fiancée. She then threw a kunai at him. "Itai!" It grazed him.

The battle between the two kunoichi was fierce. Both showed wisdom and power above their rank and age. Temari use the advantage of her wind release to counter Samui's lighting release, but Samui use Temari's weakness to close quarter combat even if she is a wind user. Both girl look like they were both going to fall down at the next attack. It was then feathers started to fall.

"What the!?" Shouted Gray as he notice everyone started to fall asleep.

"Why the hell you people are falling asleep!? The fight is getting good!" Natsu complain to the people falling asleep. He found it rude that they were falling asleep in a awesome match.

As mages or wizard, they weren't affected by genjutsu due to the lack of a chakra network. While the others, they knew what to do.

"Kai" The Jonin of Kiri, Konoha, Kumo, and Iwa release the genjutsu that someone was trying to place on everyone.

Boom

The Kage box exploded.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto ran toward the explosion where his mother was watching from. The entire stadium soon erupted into a war. Sound and Sand shinobi started to attack Konoha. While Naruto head off to Mei, the others started to regroup, protect civilian or the daimyo. Killer Bee followed Naruto as he was the strongest that is capable of helping the kage. It was then that several ANBU showed up on the roof with 'Ne' written on their blank mask. " **TRACE ON**!" He shouted as he form Emiya's signature weapons. He slash them down without hesitation. Even though Naruto didn't know who they were, Bee did. He recognize them to be from Danzo's ROOT program because there were many ROOT agent found in Kumo and other countries acting as spies and terrorists.

The two continue to the where the Kage stood, on the roof where it look like a battle was being held between the Kazekage who is revealed to be Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin was facing down the Tsuchikage, Hokage, Mizukage, and Raikage, but he had a confident smirk. Naruto was one roof top away from where they were until someone attack him.

"Watch out, Lil' Nine!" Bee shouted in time for Naruto to dodge the incoming wave of sand.

There stood Gaara with a bloodthirsty grin across from the two."Terumi! You will prove my existence!" Gaara has been convinced into believing that Naruto is the strongest of his age group, so he should challenge him.

Naruto stare him down. He then jump towards to the side to try to get pass him. Only for the sand to force him back. "Damnit!" Naruto gritted his teeth. "Go Bee, I'll deal with him." Bee nodded and left to go for his brother.

The entire village erupted into a complete war-zone. Genin teams from Konoha started to help evacuate civilian. Teams from outside of Konoha took orders from their Jounin teacher to protect MVPs and help eliminate the enemy. There were some talk about not getting involved with Konoha's problem, but the fact is that Suna and Oto shinobi were attacking everyone. Zest was bust looking for Naruto, so she could aid her master. Mangetsu took his little brother and Zabuza to start killing Suna and Oto shinobi all around the village. It was declared that there would be a temporary alliance until the threat pass. Yugito took control of Killer Bee team to protect all the Daimyo. Erza led Gray and Natsu to attack the enemy in the stadium. Lucy and Happy followed Yugito. Miya was busy protecting her family at the stands. Frightening everyone be her sheer powerful and her killing intent.

During the entire assault, there was reports on ANBU with 'Ne' written on them attacking everyone. Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Iwa, civilian, Kumo, and the Daimyo. Of course, they were more assassinating instead of killing because they had specific targets in mind, so they were declared as one of Orochimaru's force.

Naruto fight with Gaara didn't last long. Naruto manage to trace powerful blades to break through Gaara's defense and injure him. When he showed signs of taking on a full Bijuu transformation, he took it another notch and aim to kill. Gaara was wounded badly and couldn't fight anymore. Before he could end it, Gaara's sibling showed up along with Zest who followed them.

"Don't you dare hurt him! I don't care how powerful you are! I'll kill you before you harm him again!" Shouted a very angry Temari. Gaara look very surprise at his older sister's action. She was using her body as a shield for Gaara, while Kankuro had two puppets ready.

During the entire fight, the two redheads had an intense talk. Naruto tried to convince Gaara to stop and try to build a connection. Saying that during his time in Konoha, he was hunted down and nearly killed many times. He was alone even when his family was around like he was. The only difference is that Gaara had his sibling trying to reach out for him unlike his.

"See Gaara. You're brother and sister does love you." Naruto pointed out as he dissolve his twin blade into magic particles.

"L-love?" Gaara question.

"Ya. Love. They love you. The kind of love to give you the strength become stronger so you can protect the one that you love." The sibling didn't let down their guard. "Go take him. Get out of here before you're captured by Konoha."

"Thank you" Temari said, but without letting her guard down. She and Kankuro went over to pick up their injured little brother.

"Wait!" Gaara shouted before they can start to jump away. They turn Gaara toward to Naruto who seem to be check on by Zest for any injury. "Why?"

Naruto can only scoff at his question. "We're the same. We both have our own burden-[ **HEY** ]- that we never ask for. Our parents force this on us and we suffer for it. I left Konoha, so I can live. Doing that led me to find my real family." Gaara look confused at this statement. To his knowledge, his real family should be the Hokage and his family, not Mei Terumi. "Family is people that loves you no matter what. People that will be there for you in your times of need." He then pointed to Temari and Kankuro. "Those two are your family. Real family unlike your father that sees you as a weapon. They try to reach out for you, but you slap them away. Go home. Let them reach out to you again, but welcome them this time instead of slapping them away. You finally understand love that way." Gaara look content with the answer then fell asleep.

"Gaara" Kankuro said as he notice his brother looking peaceful in a long time. "Thank you" He said to Naruto.

"No problem. Just get home and get there fast. Don't trust anyone until you get there. There are people that would love to get him while he is like this."

"They will have to walk over my dead body to do that!" Both Temari and Kankuro shouted. They may be afraid of Gaara, but they love him. Naruto only smiled at that and nodded. The Suna genin then left, making there way home, away from Konoha.

"It is wise to let them go Naruto-sama?" Zest ask.

"Ya. He just needs someone to beat some sense into him." He raise a thumbs up. "I think that I did a good job at that." Zest only smiled at her master's action. She grew fond of his kindness for those that needed it. "Let's go" The two then went off to reach the Kage battle roof.

There stood Killer Bee and three Konoha ANBU, which included Itachi. Naruto arrive to be filled on the details. Apparently, Orochimaru had his personal bodyguards set up a powerful barrier to keep everyone out, while he summon the decease Hokages into the field. Mei and Ay took on Hashirama, but his wood release prove to live up to the legend. Onoki and Minato face against Tobirama, but face similar problems. Considering that Tobirama invented the Hiraishin, he was able to stand up against Minato and he knew the Particle release. Orochimaru was personally fighting against his sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who he allow enough time to only allow him into the barrier.

"We need to get in there now!" Itachi shouted. He notice that the situation is bad. Ay and Terumi was looking a little exhausted from the need to constantly destroy all the wood to get to Hashirama. Minato and Onoki wasn't looking good either. Onoki manage to put up a better fight due to his past experience against him and kept his distant due to his flying jutsu. Minato was bleeding out. He manage to dodge a barrage of kunai, but fail to dodge his Flying Hirashin Slash and lost his arm. It seem that the creator manage to outdo the one that perfected the technique. Lastly, Sarutobi use the Reaper Death Seal and attack the dead Hokages and Orochimaru.

"I'm on it. Trace On." Naruto trace an odd looking dagger. "Get ready he told them." The ANBU look confused, but got ready nevertheless. Killer Bee knew that dagger. " **Rule Breaker**!" Naruto shouted as he stabbed the barrier. It then went down and everyone jump into action, while Naruto look a little tired. The dagger that Naruto created, Rule Breaker revert anything it touch to what is was before and be able to make it manipulatable with ease. Naruto simply erase the barrier, converting it back to chakra and making it, so that it can't turn into a barrier. Bee jump over to check on Mei and Ay who were suffering from minor chakra exhaustion and several bruising. The ANBU went over to start healing Minato and check on Onoki.

By the time the barrier went down, Sarutobi manage to seal the reanimated Hokages and seal Orochimaru's arm. Itachi went straight for Orochimaru to finish him. It was until that Orochimaru's bodyguard surprise him with a chakra coated web that sent him back. The others recover Orochimaru and began to run away.

Zest was helping Naruto stand. "Naruto-sama, Orochimaru got away."

"He won't away next time." He told her, while using her as support to stand up. Making the Rule Breaker took a lot of prana and concentration. The ability to pretty much alter reality is very powerful, even if it is a weak replica. "He attack the entire Elemental Nation to kill jiji." Naruto said sadly. Zest only held him closer to comfort him. "Everyone would be out for his head." He then started to walk over toward Mei."Kaa-chan!"

Mei look relieve as she got back up. "Naruto!" She then started to walk over to check on her son. However...

 **BOOM BANG**

"AHHHHH!" Everyone shouted on the roof. The entire roof was bombarded with explosion that wasn't chakra base. It was magic base. The ANBU took Minato away already to the hospital to heal him. Onoki flew upward. Ay and Bee jump out of the roof along with Mei. Itachi jump away too. Only Naruto and Zest was caught up in the blast and crash into the middle of the stadium where it was cleared out. It got the attention of everyone still remaining.

In the smoke of the roof stood two figure. One is a very tall and muscular, and wears a brown long coat with golden gauntlets and boots. He has silver hair and noticeable facial stubble. He has the same demonic mark that Naruto had during his match with Itachi. The other figure was a short person that could be consider a child. He had black hair and the same demon mark on his forehead like the other one. These two was Estarossa and Zeldris, members of the Ten Commandments and the strongest of the group.

Everyone had a bad feeling about them. They were giving off a very dark aura. Only Naruto, Zest, Yuki, Erza, Mei, Ay, Miya, Takehito, Killer Bee, and Yagura knew who they were and they were terrified. They were attacked by Orochimaru and were tired from the battle. Most of all, all of them were on their knees and couldn't get up to fight. Everyone was, civilian, shinobi, both friendly and hostile.

"Damnit! Why can't I move!"

"What happen to me?!"

"Damn you, Demon King's son!"

Many shouted. Kushina and Mei being the loudest because they were trying to reach towards Naruto. Naruto and the others that knew already knew the truth behind their inability to fight. Only a handful of people knew who the two demons really are due to them being train/prepare for them.

"I am Estarossa of the Ten Commandments. He who has been bestowed the commandment of 'Charity' from the Demon King." He announce to the fighters.

"Charity?!"

"Demon King!?"

"You're a demon!? Go die!?"

Shouted many.

"Any who holds hatred in their hearts before me loses all their means to hurt or inflict damage to anyone." He announce to the mad and confuse shinobi. Shocking them that their inability to fight is due to this demon.

The two jump down from the roof and landed in front of Naruto. "There the target brother." Zeldris pointed toward Naruto. "Should I fetch him or you?" He asked. Out of the two, his brother, Estarossa was the more powerful one. Before he could say anything, Zeldris was attack by Miya and was easily pushed away from Naruto, but fail to get Estarossa due to him dodging. She was planning to take on both, but only manage to get one and Zeldris wasn't going to allow her to leave the fight between the two. Miya had enough power to withstand the power of the commandments from the Demon King. Mei, Ay and the others had training to fight against a couple of commandments, but they needed to be at full power.

Estarossa started to walk over to Naruto who was over Zest, trying his best to protect her.

'Damnit! That attack block my demon power!' Naruto thought angrily. He knew who was attacking and knew that he would need it to stand a chance.

"It finally nice to meet you my nephew." He then kick Naruto off of Zest harshly and followed the trail to Naruto. This surprised everyone that didn't know Naruto's circumstance.

"You're not my family!" Naruto shouted through the pain.

"Our older brother, Meliodas's blood runs in your vein. That makes you his son and my nephew he summon his blade, Rebellion.

"Naruto!" Shouted Mei and Miya. Mei and the others still couldn't move. Miya couldn't get out of the fight with Zeldris without being severely injured. Others were shell-shocked about the news. Especially Kushina, Kakashi, Mito, and Itachi. If what Estarossa said is true, that would mean that Naruto truly is a demon. They couldn't believe it, but Itachi remember the mark on Naruto as it match the one on the two attackers.

"I will love you nephew, but you follow the traitor brother, so I have to do this. Please forgive me." He kick Naruto over as so he would show his chest toward him. Estarossa could be consider a family man, but in his own way.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted in pain as Estarossa implanted one Rebellion into Naruto's chest. Many started to struggle to get free from the commandment, but fail. Yuki, Haku, and Zest were crying as they could only watch as the one they love is being brutally killed. Naruto continue to scream in pain from the additional blades being implanted into him. Many started to cry due to their uselessness against the demons. Miya tried her best to end the fight with Zeldris, but his skill prove to be good enough to be the demon king's son.

"Forgive me nephew." He said with a tear as he had one last blade ready to stab him.

"No!"

"Naruto/Naruto-kun!"

"Please stop!"

Shouted several girls and friends.

 **SPLASH**

Blood shoot out of Naruto and the blade. Estarossa use the last blade to cut out Naruto's heart. Many started to cry, believing that Naruto was killed.

It was then the shadows started to surround Naruto and a massive killing intent erupted from the shadow. Out from the shadow came two figure. A man and woman.

The woman held onto Naruto. "Naruto-kun" She whispered. She started to heal him as best as she could as she knew the truth of Naruto. As part demon, he had multiple hearts, but due to his own unique situation, Naruto had two hearts. His other heart was stab, but was still beating. The woman is an extremely beautiful woman. She has long purple hair and red eyes, and wears a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body. She started to heal his other heart, so he would survive.

The man only stared down Estarossa who was holding Naruto's heart and place it into a bag. "Scathach, how is Naruto doing?" The man asked. The man was an average sized, slim man with long, brown hair and glasses. He wore armor similar to Yuki's armor.

"I need to focus healing him Jin. Take care of that bastard." She said darkly and went on to heal Naruto as best as she could.

The two people were Scathach, ruler of the Land of Shadow and a very powerful woman. The other is Jin Toujou, a powerful warrior of the Hero Tribe that many demons believe to be a war god. These two were easily on par of the Ten Commandments like Miya. Jin then summon a broadsword and charge.

"You'll pay for harming the brat!" Jin shouted as the two clash blades.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 _ **(Naruto is 14 years old)**_

 _ **Harem List**_

 _ **Main girl : Yuki Nonaka (14 years old) - The Testament of New Devil Sister**_

 _ **Yugito Nii (14 years old)**_

 _ **Haku Yuki (Female Haku, 14 years old)**_

 _ **Zest - The Testament of New Devil Sister**_

 _ **Kurumi Nonaka (11 years old) - The Testament of New Devil Sister**_

 _ **Scathach (Asked for the age, she nearly killed me) - Fate series**_

 _ **Erza Scarlet (15 years old) - Fairy Tail**_

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_

 _ **Not including Kuu into the harem. She is too young and is more of a little sister for Naruto.**_

 _ **I'm going to have to say that this story would be put on hiatus. Mainly because I have no idea what to do for the next chapters. If you have recommendation, PM me, not review. I will focus on other stories. I will put Dual Slayers on Hiatus too because I'm having the same problem. Sorry everyone, I will try to think of something to write, but until then I will make this hiatus instead of abandon because I want to give it a try later on continuing this story.**_


End file.
